Aprendiendo a Vivir
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: La vida nunca ha sido fácil, y para los pilotos, la vida puede ser aun mas dificil. Ya que no solo deben lidiar con los ángeles. Tambien, deben de lidiar contra sus propios sentimientos. Historia Completa.
1. ¿Que significa este sentimiento?

**Aprendiendo a Vivir.**

**Advertencias Preliminares:**

Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres NO ME PERTENECEN. Son propiedad de Gainax. La publicación del presente fanfic se ha hecho sin animo de lucro y no constituye esta publicación reclamo alguno de propiedad o cualquier otro derecho sobre la serie. Solo publico este fic con el fin de contarles una historia que espero que les guste.

Para que puedan entender mejor esta historia les recomiendo que previamente lean "Ilusiones Rotas". Un one shot que escribí hace algún tiempo y que se encuentra publicado en esta página.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. **¿Qué significa este sentimiento?.

Una alma acongojada estaba vagando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, en una mano cargaba el típico maletín escolar, en la otra llevaba un paraguas que nunca tuvo oportunidad de abrirse, así como el corazón de dicha alma que en silencio penaba mientras deambulaba sin un rumbo aparente. Ello mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar sobre la gris ciudad. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ella vagando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad?. No lo sabía. ¿Dónde se encontraba?. Por lo que se veía estaba en algún punto del centro de la ciudad. ¿Hacia donde se dirigía ella?. No lo sabía, y en realidad no solo no lo sabía, simplemente a esas alturas ya no le importaba.

Al levantar la mirada, la dueña de aquellos ojos rojos vislumbró por medio del reflejo de los paneles de vidrio que adornaban a un edificio estratégico de defensa, que el cielo gris estaba empezando a mutar hacia tonalidades mas oscuras, y al ver un reloj digital que había en medio de una paleta publicitaria aquella chica comprendió que ya debería haberse puesto el sol y por ello se estaba haciendo de noche. Probablemente si retornaba a su hogar en los suburbios ya sería de noche, y últimamente la situación de los barrios ubicados en los suburbios se había puesto muy mala. Aunque eso nunca antes le había importado mayormente, y esta vez le importaba aun menos.

Tal vez, si llegaba a alguna estación de metro, aquella chica podría ir hasta la estación central de transferencias donde combinaban 2 de las líneas del metro, además de la estación principal del sistema de ferrocarriles suburbanos y la línea del monorriel que la llevaría al geofrente. El problema era que ella nunca había andado en el centro, salvo un par de veces, y lo había hecho piloteando su Eva para marchar rumbo a una batalla, pero desde el nivel del suelo todo se veía tan diferente, aunque ahora, todo para ella se veía muy diferente.

Una hora después y ya totalmente de noche, Rei aun vagaba por el centro sin saber hacia donde se dirigía. Se estaba empezando a sentir demasiado cansada y la gente ya estaba mirando con bastante extrañeza a aquella chica que deambulaba toda mojada, cual alma penitente, bajo la fría lluvia que no daba atisbo alguno de cesar. Exhausta, se sentó en un paradero de buses. A un lado de ella y apoyados en una paleta publicitaria, una pareja de jóvenes se besaban y sonreían felices sin que le preocuparan en lo mas mínimo lo que pudieran ver u opinar los demás.

Visiblemente incomodada ante la escena que le remontaba hacia amargas reminiscencias, Ayanami se levanto y volvió a deambular. Ya era de noche, tenia hambre, comenzaba a hacer mucho frió y estaba cansada y mojada.

Media cuadra mas adelante, una larga escalera mecánica descendía hacia el subsuelo, ella la tomo y descendió. Solo un minuto después había llegado hacia un inmenso hall abovedado. El aire era mas calido, ello producto de la respiración de miles de transeúntes que hacia algo pesado el aire.

De forma casi automática Rei busco la tarjeta de NERV, que también le servia para viajar en el subterráneo, se acerco a uno de los torniquetes y paso la tarjeta por el lector óptico, luego del ruido de un "Bip", la primera niña paso por el torniquete.

Otra escalera mecánica la hizo descender hacia otro hall donde se veían inmensos paneles donde se señalaban las líneas del metro que confluían en la estación, las direcciones de los andenes y las frecuencias de los viajes, junto con varios otros paneles de publicidad dinámica y multimedia.

Ayanami soltó el bolso y movió su cabeza buscando una dirección hacia donde ir, pero no había nada. Y fue entonces cuando tuvo que reconocer lo que ya era evidente para ella.

Estaba perdida, sin saber hacia donde ir.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie parecía reparar mayormente en aquella niña de cabellera celeste quien estaba allí parada, silente, perdida sin saber que hacer, mientras las gentes pasaban absortas en sus propias preocupaciones provenientes de infinitas direcciones y dirigiéndose hacia infinitos rumbos, todo ello en un mar de sonidos producidos por los murmullos de las gentes, los anuncios de los altavoces, la publicidad multimediática de algunos paneles y el lejano ruido de los ferrocarriles del metro que llegaban y se marchaban, como todas aquellas gentes que pasaban a su lado indiferentes.

En un acto instintivo mas que racional, Rei volvió a tomar su bolso y se dirigió hacia el final de dicho hall, donde se veían mas escaleras que provenían desde sectores aun mas profundos, donde a su vez sonaban mas cercanos los ruidos de las detenciones y partidas simultaneas de los trenes. Sobre su cabeza un inmenso panel digital que decía "No pasar. Solo salida".

Rei volvió la mirada al frente y vislumbro como de las antes vacías escaleras emergían verdaderas legiones humanas de variopintos personajes: Estudiantes, obreros, trabajadores, ejecutivos, dueñas de casa, ancianos, etc. Personas que pasaban por el lado de ella, pero que no la notaban, porque tenían demasiadas cosas en que pensar. Se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar, pero producto de ello nadie la vio.

O mejor dicho, casi nadie la vio.

Casi al final de toda esa muchedumbre una joven mujer subía por las escaleras mecánicas, mientras pensaba en sus particulares problemas. Provenía ella de una jornada laboral extenuante y prolongada, múltiples problemas se habían presentado en su trabajo y tuvo por ello que salir mucho mas tarde de lo presupuestado. Aun así había serenidad y un cierto dejo de inocencia en su mirar distraído y levemente cansado. En eso andaba cuando reparo en aquella chica de cabellera azulosa que parecía estar perdida en la inmensidad de aquella estación.

Al salir de la escalera la joven se hizo a un lado y miro algo atónita por un par de segundos a aquella niña extraviada en medio de las muchedumbres, antes de que la reconociera por completo y la llamara tímidamente por su nombre.

-¿Rei?.

La aludida, quien estaba de espaldas, volteo para mirar a aquella voz que la había llamado. Rápidamente reconoció a la dueña de aquella voz; Maya Ibuki, una joven operaria de NERV quien a pesar de ser ya toda una mujer aun todavía conservaba un cierto dejo de infantil inocencia en su rostro y en su mirar.

-¿Estas perdida Rei?.

La niña no respondió. Ante ello Maya intento una nueva pregunta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?.

Ella callo unos segundos, antes de que tímidamente susurrara una respuesta.

-Si.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-. Pregunto Maya mientras sonreía con naturalidad.

La primera niña no respondió, no sabía que debía de responder. Nunca antes alguien le había ofrecido ayuda cuando había estado desamparada. ¿Quizás nunca antes necesito ayuda?. ¿O quizás, nunca nadie se la había ofrecido?...

-¿Vas al cuartel?. ¿O a tu casa, pequeña Rei?.

Ante esta pregunta, Ayanami reparo que todas estas horas había estado vagando sin un rumbo fijo o una dirección hacia donde ir. Simplemente iba hacia donde sus erráticos pasos la llevaban mientras desesperadamente ella intentaba olvidar. Pero mientras mas se esforzaba en olvidar, mas fuerte parecían asentarse los dolores que traían a su alma aquellos amargos recuerdos.

Ella bajo la cabeza, agachando la mirada llena de pena. Por su parte, Maya vio esto y se acerco hacia aquella niña que encerraba dentro de si un dolor que no podía liberar, pero que al tratar de retenerlo solo lograba hacerle mas daño. En un acto instintivo, Maya abrazó a aquella niña triste cubierta por el dolor y empapada aun por la fría lluvia.

Rei no reacciono ante este abrazo, pero tampoco lo rechazo. Ella temblaba mientras su respiración levemente se entrecortaba, parecía que quisiera llorar, pero era como si no pudiera hacerlo, como si hubiera algo que indicaba que no estaba bien el hacerlo.

-Si quieres llorar Rei, llora. Nunca es bueno guardarse el dolor, el hacerlo tan solo corroe y envenena el alma.

Y la niña abrazo a aquella joven, mientras esta lloraba por su desdicha.

Después de varios minutos, Maya se separo unos momentos para contemplar mas detenidamente a aquella niña de ojos rojos que ahora estaban aun mas rojizos. Usualmente ella nunca parecía ser capaz de mostrar rasgo alguno de emocionalidad. Quizás el tener que pilotear y responsabilizarse de una gigantesca arma de combate y de haber pasado por tantas peripecias de seguro debía darle cierta insensibilidad al dolor emocional, como los soldados.

Y de cierta forma, Rei había sido preparada para eso. Gracias a algunos informes que leído "de casualidad" en los archivos de MAGI, Maya se entero que Rei había recibido entrenamiento como piloto desde la mas tierna infancia en las subterráneas dependencias del geofrente. Por eso Rei siempre tenía un comportamiento demasiado frió y serio, nunca tuvo tiempo para ser niña, porque nunca se lo habían dado.

Pero al verla llorar, Maya pudo ver a una niña que lloraba como cualquier otra que llora por una pena del alma¿una pena de amor, quizás? Como varias veces había llorado Maya en su juventud.

Sabía Maya que debía de llevar a Rei a su casa, viendo el reloj digital de la pared supo que ya era muy tarde, de seguro ya era de noche. Sabía que Rei vivía en un conjunto de bloques de departamentos de los lejanos suburbios, bastante retirado del centro de la ciudad, además de no ser un sector muy tranquilo ni pacifico que digamos, por lo que dos señoritas se adentraran solas y a tientas por allá en la noche no parecía ser una idea muy recomendable que digamos, era mejor evitar tentar a la suerte.

Por último, Rei estaba toda empapada y si seguía pasando mas tiempo en ese estado de seguro podría coger algún resfriado.

Y fue entonces, cuando a Maya se le ocurrió una idea que parecía demasiado arriesgada, pero que quizás podría resultar.

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?.

Ayanami levanto su cabeza y su mirada para ver a aquella mujer que parecía mostrar interés genuino en sus problemas, no percibiendo malicia ni frialdad en su propuesta. Además, ella no quería volver a ese triste apartamento, que de seguro le harían recordar tristes acontecimientos.

Y entonces, ella permaneció callada. Otorgando como respuesta mecánica a aquella mujer que inocentemente sonreía, una tímida e inconsciente sonrisa.

Después de salir de aquella estación del metro y de caminar unas pocas cuadras, ambas entraron a un edificio de apartamentos de las inmediaciones del centro de la ciudad. "El centro propiamente tal solo albergaba algunos comercios y a buena parte de los edificios estratégicos de defensa y ataque". A diferencia de los grises y decadentes edificaciones en bloque de los suburbios, este era un edificio si bien mas pequeño, pero mucho mejor mantenido y mejor cuidado, con un hall de entrada de paredes tapizadas con una muy buena imitación de mármol, donde caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas plateadas de un elevador, el cual abrió sus puertas con presionar un botón.

Pocos instantes después, ambas féminas estaban frente a un departamento numerado con el 706. Maya saco unas llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta, mientras le sonreía a Rei.

-Se bienvenida a mi casa, pequeña Rei.

-¿Bienvenida a casa?-. Pregunto en un tono susurrante la chica.

-Así es-. Le respondió Maya con una sonrisa.

Luego de entrar, Maya llevo directamente a su invitada al baño mientras Maya le pasaba un par de toallas.

-¿Para que es esto?-. Pregunto con un dejo de sorpresa Rei.

-Pues para que va a ser, para que te puedas bañar, secar y cambiar ropa.

-Pero yo no tengo mas ropas que estas.

-No te preocupes, te puedo prestar un buzo que tengo, es algo viejo pero esta bueno y de seguro te vendrá bien. Además, tomare tu ropa, la pondré en la secadora y en menos de una hora quedara seca y como nueva. ¿Te parece bien?.

Maya espero que Rei dijera algo, pero en su lugar solo hubo silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Pregunto preocupada Maya.

-¿Por qué he de bañarme?.

-Eh… ¿No quieres bañarte?.

-Eh… Bueno, si no quieres bañarte no es necesario que lo hagas. Pero si debes cambiarte de ropa, no quiero que termines cogiendo un resfriado y tener que hacerme cargo de una piloto enferma, aparte del reto que me llegaría por parte de la doctora-. Comento sonriente Maya ante el largo mutismo de la interpelada.

Al ver a una Rei que aun no entendía bien del todo que era lo que pasaba, Maya no entendía el porque de esta reacción, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en frente a la puerta abierta del baño y que no le había entregado la ropa de cambio.

-Pero que tonta soy, no te he pasado el buzo y de seguro quieres privacidad, que tonta soy. Ahora vuelvo-. Después de cerrar la puerta se escucho a Maya decir. -Puedes dejar la ropa sobre el cesto que esta junto a la puerta, después yo la recogeré-.

Lentamente, Rei se despojo de sus vestiduras hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, tomo una de las toallas y procedió a secarse por completo, sobre todo su cabellera azulosa, después de secársela, levanto su cabeza y poso su vista en un espejo que había delante suyo.

Ayanami era de esas personas que casi nunca se miraba en los espejos, ya que no le prestaba demasiada atención a su apariencia o aspecto físico. Pero además evitaba mirarse porque no le gustaba verse a si misma, no le gustaba enfrentar a ese rostro vació, mascarada de una alma insulsa que era incapaz de sentir algo. Paradójicamente, ahora le hubiera gustado no volver a sentir nada, volver a aquella vida donde todo le era indiferente y nada le importaba, ni siquiera ella misma.

Porque desde hacía un tiempo a esta parte ella albergaba dentro de su ser un extraño sentimiento que no podía comprender y que pensaba que solo era una ilusión lejana que ella nunca llegaría a conocer. Pero que ahora sabía que estaba allí adentro y que afloraba cada vez que veía a aquel chico, sensación que se acrecentaba cuando sus miradas se topaban, o cuando el le hablaba. Era como si su sola presencia pudiera hacer desaparecer todo lo demás, aun si estuvieren ambos confundidos en medio de una marea de gentes. Una extraña sensación similar a como si flotara leve y graciosamente por los aires, como si el con su sola presencia pudiera hacer que el mundo se redujera a ella y a él.

Él. Un compañero de la clase en la escuela; el piloto del Eva 01; el hijo del Comandante Ikari. Un chico de carácter algo tímido y retraído, pero que sin embargo no la miraba ni con miedo ni con indiferencia como lo hacían todos los demás, un chico que alguna vez la había cuidado al punto de exponer su vida para salvarla de morir, despreciando su propia vida; un chico que una noche bajo la luz de la luna le sonrió y le había hecho sonreír.

Y en la mente de la chica peliazul dos escenas pasaron por su mente.

En una de ellas, Rei se veía abrazada junto a él, expresándole todo lo que sentía con un beso. El mismo beso que a ella le hubiera gustado que le dieran a ella y que ahora recordaba como se lo estaba dando en su lugar a esa otra. Esa otra que le había arrebatado con un beso y con una pérfida sonrisa la razón secreta que impulsaba a esta niña a darle un sentido a cada día de su vida. La posibilidad de volver a verle, aunque solo fuera a lo lejos, no era mucho, pero para alguien como ella, eso era todo lo que le bastaba.

Ahora sin embargo, ella debía desterrar esos pensamientos inútiles e improductivos, desechar esos sueños estúpidos de que el pudiera siquiera fijarse en ella, si fuera así, él no andaría de la mano con ella, abrazándola y besándola. Quizás hasta le diría a esa chica esas palabras de vago e irracional significado que usualmente solían decir las parejas en estos trances…

"Te amo".

Palabras sonsas, palabras cursis, lejanas y carentes de todo sentido para ella, que usualmente los enamorados dicen. Son solo palabras, como tantas otras hay en el diccionario, como tantas otras que se pueden decir…

Y sin embargo, eran las palabras que mas hubiera deseado oír de aquel chico.

Y, de haberlas escuchado, ella le hubiera respondido diciéndole también que lo amaba…

Rei se sobresalto con esta última revelación, mientras retornaba a si. Volvió a mirarse en aquel espejo mientras veía los surcos de tibias lagrimas corriendo por su cara. Otra vez estaba llorando, solo que ahora conocía mejor el porque de este dolor tan amargo pero que tenía a su vez un extraño dejo de dulzura en el fondo.

-¿Amor?... ¿Es acaso esto… el amor?-. Se pregunto Rei en un tono apenas perceptible.

"Esto es malo, me hace daño; pero no puedo dejarlo. No quiero el amor, si ello implica tener que sufrir"…

-No lo quiero, no lo quiero…-. Susurraba mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba hacia el piso.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Maya entreabrió la puerta, se había aburrido de golpear la puerta del baño sin obtener una respuesta, y asomo su brazo para pasarle el buzo, pero después de un rato sin que nadie lo tomara, ella entreabrió mas la puerta para poder entrar.

-Rei, te traje el…

La joven mujer se callo, mientras se entristecía ante lo que estaba viendo, la primera niña estaba prácticamente de rodillas frente al lavamanos llorando mientras susurraba repetidamente aquella frase de "No lo quiero".

-Rei. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?. ¿Qué es lo que tu no quieres?...

-No, no quiero tenerlo, no quiero tenerlo…

Esos lamentos que se estaban repitiendo incesantemente asustaron a Maya, pensando en lo peor, que quizás, ella pudiera estar embarazada y estuviera pensando en recurrir a "soluciones radicales" para su "problema". Ante ello, Maya abrazo a su pequeña huésped y le intentaba animar.

-¿Qué es lo que tu no quieres tener?. Quizás… yo pueda ayudarte… si tú me dejaras ayudarte…

-No quiero… no quiero… amarle.

-¿Por qué no quieres amar?. ¿A quien no quieres amar?.

-A él-. Fue la demorosa y lastimera respuesta de la chica.

-El de quien hablas… ¿El es un chico?.

La aludida asintió con su cabeza como única señal.

Mentalmente Maya suspiro de alivio, Rei no estaba embarazada, eso era bueno. "Un momento… ¿Por qué demonios pensé en eso?, sería la recriminación mental que mas tarde se haría Maya". El problema de Rei era algo mas simple, pero no por ello menos significativo. Y Maya sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso.

-Dime Rei. ¿Tu lo amas?.

-¿Ah?.

-¿Tu amas a ese chico?.

Rei demoro en responder, pero cada vez tenia menos dudas respecto de lo que sentía por ese chico cuando pensaba en él, esos sentimientos que la confundían al punto de marearla y de hacer que su corazón latiera un poco mas rápido, que el gris de su vida ya no le pareciera tan gris y que la luz del sol fuera cada vez mas calida y mas brillante.

Ante la falta de palabras, Rei respondió sin embargo con un rostro que a pesar de la tristeza lograba transmitir algo de fulgor. Y Maya pudo reconocer esa cara, la cara de una niña enamorada.

Sonriendo con su habitual aire de inocencia, Maya acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la peliazul mientras le decía. –No hay duda pequeña, tu estas enamorada-.

"Enamorada". Una palabra que definía su estado de animo, la palabra que definía sus sentimientos hacia Shinji.

-¿Y el te ama?.

-No lo se-. Fue la decaída respuesta de Rei.

-¿No lo sabes?.

-No lo creo… nunca se lo he dicho. Además, no creo que él se pueda fijar en mi…

-Espera. ¿Me estas diciendo que amas a un chico, pero que el aun no lo sabe?.

-Si.

-¿Y porque crees que el no se pueda fijar en ti?.

La interpelada no supo que responder, agachando la mirada sin saber, pero alguien la tomo suavemente de su mentón y lentamente le hizo levantar la mirada mientras le sonreía.

-Mientras él no te diga que no te ama, tú no puedes rendirte.

-¿No puedo?.

Lentamente, Maya hizo que Rei se mirara al espejo mientras le decía. –Quiero que te mires fijamente en este espejo, y que me digas porque crees que ese muchacho nunca se pueda fijar en ti-.

Ella se miro, pero solo pudo contemplar un rostro pálido, con un fuerte dejo de tristeza y vació.

-Solo veo la imagen de mi rostro. ¿Qué mas podría ver?...

-¿Estas realmente segura de ello?.

Una leve mueca de sorpresa asomo por las facciones de aquella niña, todo ello mientras Maya se ganaba detrás de ella y le hablaba.

-Quiero que te mires bien, y dime si no ves frente a ti a una niña hermosa de lindas y finas facciones, de bonita figura, de lindo y suave pelo azul que no cualquiera puede darse el lujo de presumir, y sobre todo esos cautivantes ojos rojos que deberían ser capaces de impactar a cualquiera con su sola mirada…

-No… no logro entender a que se refiere.

Para sus adentros Maya comenzó a exasperarse, sabía que Rei era una chica algo huraña, rayana en lo extremadamente antisocial. Pero nunca pensó que lo de Rei fuera para tanto. Pero si se exasperaba lo único que lograría sería empeorar las cosas; por eso, ella se sereno, contó mentalmente hasta diez y por mientras aprovecho de ordenar mentalmente sus ideas.

-Lo que te quiero decir, es que tu eres bellísima. Y cualquier chico de seguro moriría por estar contigo. Si ese chico a quien tu secretamente quieres no esta contigo es por una de dos: O porque es un completo idota, o porque él aun no te conoce y por ende no sabe de lo que se esta perdiendo.

Rei sabía que Shinji no era un idiota "por mas que su conviviente se lo dijera a menudo". Y el hecho de que el no lo conociera empezaba a cobrar sentido. Después de todo, fuera de saber que era el piloto del Eva 01, el hijo del Comandante Ikari y uno de los compañeros de su clase, no conocía nada mas de ese chico. Y probablemente, el tampoco la conocía muy bien.

-No creo que sea un idota. Quizás, el no me conoce… En realidad, quizás yo tampoco lo conozca muy bien. Solo se que cuando lo veo, siento ganas de estar con él, aunque no se porque.

-Mi pequeña. Deberías saber que el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende. Y que por eso, a veces debes escuchar y seguir a tu corazón, aun cuando la razón te diga que no debas hacerlo.

-¿Y como podré saber cuando es el momento de escuchar al corazón?.

-No te preocupes por eso, cuando llegue ese momento tu lo sabrás. Pero ahora será mejor que te ayude a vestirte, y luego tomaremos una taza de chocolate caliente para pasar las penas. ¿Qué te parece?. ¿Te gusta?.

-Si… me gustaría-. Le respondió una Ayanami quien por primera vez en largo tiempo empleo un tono que no era triste ni monocorde, sino que era un tono si bien suave, a la vez era algo mas esperanzador, algo mas alegre.

A Maya le gusto ese cambio de actitud de la primera niña y se alegro de verla así. Por su parte tímidamente, Rei comenzó también a esbozar una leve sonrisa, en parte por inercia, pero en parte también, por haber conocido a alguien con la cual podía comenzar a compartir esas cosas que normalmente nunca comentaba porque siempre le habían hecho creer que eran inútiles, pero que de un tiempo a esta parte también le importaban.

Sin darse cuenta, Rei había encontrado en Maya a una amiga en quien podía confiar.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

**Palabras del autor.**

¡Hola a todos!.

Hace algún tiempo publique en esta misma pagina un one shot llamado "Ilusiones rotas". Y por lo que se desprendió de muchos cometarios que recibí, fue un fic que gusto mucho a los lectores, al punto de pedirme que si lo podía continuar. Al principio estaba algo renuente a continuarlo. Básicamente porque mi intención era dejarlo como one shot, y además porque no tenía una eventual trama para justificar una continuación. Pero un día, releyendo la historia y luego de escuchar miles de horas de música, de escribir otras miles de ideas y de recabar opiniones de varios autores sobre estas ideas es que me anime a escribir este fic, que espero que les guste.

Como se ha vuelto una constante en mis obras, este fic es protagonizado por Rei Ayanami. Es extraño, es uno de los personajes protagónicos de la serie, pero tanto en los fics publicados en castellano como en los que han sido traducidos en nuestro idioma Rei ha sido un personaje muy poco abordado. Para peor, cuando se aborda se pretende presentarla como una entidad carente absolutamente de toda emocionalidad, de toda capacidad de sentir. No se porque muchos creen eso, pero la verdad es que yo no lo creo. Es mas, pienso que ella si amaba al tercer niño, solo que nunca supo expresarlo. Y pretendo hacer que ella descubra no solo sus sentimientos, sino que también conozca mas de la vida a fin de que esta chica de apariencia nihilista le tome el gusto a la vida.

La vida no es fácil, mucho menos para alguien que solo ha sido espectadora de su propia vida. ¿Podrá Rei convertirse en la protagonista de su propia vida y aprender a vivir?. Esta es la historia que pretendo contar y que espero que me acompañen en su desarrollo.

Esperando sus opiniones y sugerencias, me despido.

¡Suerte!. ¡Y nos veremos pronto!


	2. Una razón para sonreir

**Capitulo 2. **Una razón para sonreír.

Esa noche Shinji Ikari estaba recostado en su cama mirando ese techo que hace tiempo había dejado de serle desconocido, mientras escuchaba por enésima vez en su reproductor portátil aquellos temas que siempre solía escuchar una y otra vez cada vez que se sentía confundido, ello mientras intentaba atontar su mente para lograr conciliar el sueño. Necesitaba descansar y poner algo de orden en su atribulada mente, no obstante ello y por mas que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza los acontecimientos acaecidos aquella tarde.

El debía de estar feliz, y se supone que motivos para ello no le faltaban. Por fin parecía que las cosas estaban marchando bien con Asuka, de hecho los últimos días ella se había portado bastante amable con él, lo cual le daba mucho gusto, después de todo vivían juntos bajo el mismo techo, eran compañeros de labores y de escuela. Y aunque a veces solía comportarse como una niña mimada y odiosa, sabía que en el fondo ella era una buena chica. Con una visión mas alegre y optimista de la vida, una visión que a él le gustaría tener. Y que a pesar de ser ella por momentos bastante cínica en su comportamiento, sabia que esa era su peculiar forma de serle honesta. Sin contar además con el hecho de que era ella una chica bastante hermosa y que cuando ella se lo proponía podía llegar a ser bastante dulce. Si, Asuka en realidad podía ser encantadora, y no podía negar que desde hacía mucho tiempo él sentía algo por ella; si no, no estaría con ella ni soportaría detalles de su forma de ser que podrían sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. A pesar de que aun no había logrado confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero esperaba poder hacerlo algún día, cuando ella pudiera entender que lo que él estaba sintiendo hacia mucho había dejado de ser solo un simple juego.

Si, Shinji tenía muchas razones para estar feliz. Pero entonces, si todo parecía marchar bastante bien en su vida… ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?. Y la única respuesta para ello venía de aquella otra chica.

Por mas que lo intentara, no podía sacarse aquel deprimente mirar carmesí que pudo ver tras aquella fortísima cortina de agua, antes de que ella se perdiera abruptamente a lo lejos. Mirar que lo hizo sentirse en extremo miserable.

Esto le estaba incomodando en demasía, por lo que intento desechar estos pensamientos. Después de todo estaba pensando en una chica que nunca parecía tener emociones ni sentimientos. Por Dios, a veces le parecía que ella era una especie de extraño ente automatizado que no hacía nada sin que se lo ordenaran. Tan extraña era que a veces se cuestionaba si ella era capaz de poder sentir algo por alguien, o lo que fuera. Le parecía a veces tener la impresión de ella podía llegar a ser completamente insensible ante lo que ocurriera en su alrededor.

Pero a veces se dedicaba disimuladamente a observarla con cierto detenimiento y le daba la impresión de que tras esa mascarada de indiferencia se escondía una muchacha triste, como si hubiera perdido algo y que ese mirar neutro que solía exhibir en realidad intentare disfrazar una mirada lejana que buscaba con una vaga añoranza ese algo que le hacia falta.

A veces le daba por recordar la vez aquella en que ella le sonrió. Él le había pedido que sonriera, probablemente ella nunca hubiera sonreído si no se lo hubiera pedido, pero a pesar de esto no podía negar que ella se veía hermosa. Después descubriría que todas las mujeres se ven mas hermosas cuando sonríen, pero aquella vez pareció ser algo especial. Quizás por el fragor de la batalla precedente, quizás porque ambos estuvieron muy cerca de morir, o quizás, porque pudo ver sonreír a una chica que nunca parecía tener motivo alguno para hacerlo.

Y después de lo que había visto hace algunas horas se sentía confundido. Esa horrible sensación que sacude tu ser cuando todas tus certezas se ponen en entredicho molestaba en demasía al tercer elegido. Por eso decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y dejar de pensar en ello, así sus preocupaciones cesarían y dejaría de atribularse pensando en cosas improductivas y de ver cosas donde en realidad no existían. Quizás, y de seguro, cuando despertare mañana, descubriría que estaba preocupado por estériles divagaciones de absoluta intrascendencia.

Sin embargo y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a Shinji le costaría mucho conciliar el sueño. Y todo por culpa de una misteriosa chica que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido y de todo lo que habían pasado juntos seguía siendo para él una completa desconocida.

En la mañana siguiente vemos que lentamente una joven abre sus ojos carmesíes mientras miraba de reojo el novedoso cuarto que la había acogido. Había despertado, pero aun no se levantaba. Aun le quedaban algunas cosas en que pensar. Ahora que sabía lo que sentía dentro de si necesitaría decirle a aquel chico todo lo que sentía. Pero… ¿Cómo se lo diría?. No sabía como debería encararlo, solo sabía que mas temprano que tarde debería de hacerlo ya que inevitablemente se lo toparía en el cuartel, en la escuela o en alguna otra instancia. No podía ni quería soslayarle indefinidamente y si lo hacía lo seguiría perdiendo a manos de aquella.

La segunda elegida, ella podía estar siempre con él todos los días todo el día. ¿Cómo podría abordar a Shinji sin que interfiriera la segunda elegida?. Sería algo difícil, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, y pronto.

Con premura, aquella chica ceso en sus cavilaciones y se levanto de su futón. Ese día no habría escuela y los experimentos y pruebas de sincronización en NERV no tendrían lugar sino hasta mas tarde. Aun así estimo que ya era hora de marcharse.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia aquel cuarto de baño donde la noche anterior había descubierto unas cuantas cosas desconocidas de si misma, cosas que nunca creyó poder llegar a conocer o a sentir. Luego de lavarse la cara procedió a mirarse al espejo y mientras se escudriñaba un poco mas acerca de si misma susurraba una leve pregunta para si.

-¿Acaso… soy bonita?.

Nunca antes se lo habían dicho, pero se sentía muy bien al oír eso, al pensar de que alguien le pudiera decir eso.

Al dirigirse al salón de estar para buscar su maletín escolar se topo con Maya, quien desde ya hacía bastante rato se había levantado y estaba desayunando mientras en una laptop terminaba de redactar y corregir unos informes que posteriormente enviaría por correo electrónico a la directora de operaciones. Al notar su presencia, Maya levanto su cabeza y sonriendo le saludo.

-Buenos días Rei. ¿Dormiste bien?.

-Si.

-Perdona por no despertarte, pero como te vi dormir tan placidamente no quise despertarte. Permíteme terminar de teclear esto y preparare el desayuno. ¿Te parece bien?.

La aludida no respondió y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Unos instantes después ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa, una de ellas desayunaba mientras la otra le hacía compañía y le hablaba.

-… así es que no te preocupes por las pruebas de mas tarde, yo te llevare al geofrente. Esta semana tendré el turno de noche, es el mas pesado, pero por suerte esta semana será corta-. Le termino de comentar una sonriente Maya. Por su parte, la aludida no respondió y solo emitió un leve "ajam" mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Este mutismo no le estaba gustando a Maya, que tenia la costumbre de ser muy afable y habladora "a veces y en opinión de muchos, demasiado afable y habladora" y a la cual no le gustaban las personas demasiado silentes.

-Dime Rei. ¿Tu siempre eres así?.

Ella no respondió, en su lugar miro con cara de confundida. Solo luego de un tiempo ella respondió preguntando un -¿No entiendo a lo que te refieres?-.

-¿Siempre eres así tan callada?.

-¿Eso esta mal?.

-Mmmm… No, no es necesariamente malo, de hecho a algunos chicos les gustan las chicas silentes y misteriosas. Pero aun a ellos les gustan que de vez en cuando ellas hablen y digan algo.

-¿Y de que podría hablar?.

-No lo se… ¿Por qué no partes hablando de ti?.

-¿Hablar… de mi?-. Pregunto una cada vez mas sorprendida Rei ante el rumbo de la conversación.

-Si niña. Hablar de las cosas que mas te gustan. Por ejemplo, decir cual es tu color favorito, cual es tu artista o grupo musical preferido, cuales son tus sueños o que es lo que gustaría hacer cuando seas mas grande …

Maya se detuvo y miro las confundidas facciones de la primera niña, le parecían similares a como debía lucir la cara de un habitante de la selva cuando se enfrentaba por vez primera a la civilización. "Por Dios, parece como si ella hubiera estado aislada del resto del mundo" fue lo que llego a pensar, pero luego recordó los informes que leyó y efectivamente Rei había estado en un largo aislamiento producto de su entrenamiento, pero nunca llego a pensar que su condición pudiera llegar a ser tan así.

Volvió a reparar en la cara de incomodidad de Rei sintiéndose muy apenada por su comentario.

-Yo lo siento… yo no quería incomodarte ni…

-No importa. Es que…

-¿Pasa algo Rei?-. Pregunto Maya ante el largo paréntesis de la chica.

Luego de un largo silencio ella contesto. -Nunca nadie me había pedido que hablara de mi… de las cosas que me gustan… o de lo que yo quiero. Esto me es extraño-.

-¿Extraño?.

Rei puso atención a un reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y hablo en un tono depresivo. –El tiempo. A veces siento que el tiempo pasa y se escurre entre mis dedos, como el agua, y que no puedo hacer nada mas que verlo pasar mientras se escapa. Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, que aun no conozco, pero que quiero conocerlas, quiero entenderlas, quiero sentirlas. Todo esto me esta confundiendo y no se como debo actuar, solo se que debo hacer algo antes de que esta confusión me termine por enloquecer-.

Maya quedo perpleja, nunca se llego a esperar tamaño pensamiento de la primera elegida, como casi todos los que la conocían siempre la había tendido a ver como una chica demasiado seria y madura para su edad, a veces le llegaba a parecer una persona demasiado fría, nihilista e indiferente frente a todo lo que podía pasar a su alrededor. Y en lugar de ello ahora estaba viendo a una adolescente confundida que en medio de sus a veces crípticas palabras en realidad ella estaba buscando una guía para definir su destino. Era una extraña ironía del destino, Rei Ayanami, la misma chica que tenia frente suyo, era una piloto que siempre sabía perfectamente todo lo que debía de hacer a la hora de combatir a los monstruosos y despiadados enviados divinos que habían arribado para castigar y poner a prueba a la humanidad, pero esa misma chica no sabía como debía afrontar su vida.

-Déjame imaginar. Te sientes confundida porque tu mundo esta cambiando, y sientes que tu estas cambiando. Te importan cosas que antes no te importaban y tienes la sensación de que el mundo es en realidad mucho mas grande de lo que imaginabas. Sientes el deseo de despertar a la vida y de vivirla a fondo, sientes que el tiempo se te escapa y no quieres dejarlo pasar mientras te sientes dispuesta a todo. ¿Es eso lo que sientes Rei?.

La aludida quedo anonadada, pareciera como si Maya de alguna forma hubiera logrado leer sus pensamientos a la perfección.

-¿Te estas preguntando como pude describir lo que estabas sintiendo?.

Ante la cara aun perpleja de Rei que le estaba dando la razón, Maya prosiguió toda risueña. –Es muy simple. Hace mucho tiempo yo también pase por lo mismo que tu. Se llama adolescencia-.

-Eso… ¿Eso es algo malo?.

Maya se sorprendió con ese comentario y rió un rato antes de responder la cándida pregunta de la peliazul. –A veces te puede parecer la peor etapa de la vida, pero en realidad no lo es. De hecho puede ser la mejor etapa de tu vida. Sientes que el mundo esta hecho para ti, todo puede ser a veces tan oscuro y en un instante volverse maravilloso, olvidas tus limites y tus preconceptos mientras te descubres a ti misma y al mundo que te rodea. Todo ello mientras sueñas y buscas el amor y, si tienes suerte, lo puedes encontrar.

Todo depende únicamente de cómo decidas vivir y afrontar esta etapa, mi pequeña-. Termino de responderle Maya mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello. Por su parte, Ayanami se sintió muy bien al recibir dicha muestra de cariño sintiéndose calida y confortable.

En un gesto inconsciente y producto de su estado de placidez la joven chica sonrió producto de la felicidad que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Gesto que puso también muy feliz a la joven mujer que estaba junto a ella, quien también le sonrió.

-¿Sabes Rei?. Alguna vez te han dicho que te ves linda cuando sonríes.

-No.

-¿En Serio?. ¿Creí que a alguien como tu le dirían esa frase a cada rato?.

-De hecho, nunca antes me lo habían dicho-. Respondió ella aun algo confundida. -Quizás, deba intentar sonreír con mas frecuencia… aunque no se si tenga un motivo para ello…

-No necesitas de motivos para sonreír, para sonreír tu solo necesitas sentirte feliz.

"_Para sonreír solo necesitas sentirte feliz"._

Mientras viajaba hacia el geofrente, Rei pensaba en esta idea que le había quedado dando vueltas desde aquella conversación.

¿Qué era el ser feliz?. ¿Acaso podía vincularse ese concepto con la noción de sentirse bien?. Rei no lo sabía, en realidad, la chica peliazul no sabía de muchas cosas, ella solo sabía de ordenes y de obediencia, de subir al Evangelion y de luchar contra los ángeles, de callarse a si misma y aceptar estoicamente todo lo que viniera. De ver replicado este esquema invariablemente una y otra vez todo el tiempo. De verse a si misma sola, sintiendo como único consuelo el inexorable hecho de que algún día todo este sin sentido culminaría, de que algún día ella cerraría sus ojos para olvidarlo todo y olvidarse de si misma. De seguro, el día en que ello ocurriera nadie lo notaria. Tal vez ni siquiera lo notaria el Comandante, después de todo, aunque el fuera el único que le brindara algo de atención, ella sentía que él siempre estaba esperando algo mas de ella. Algo que no sabía que podía ser, pero que una cosa presentía como segura. Ese algo mas de ella no provendría de si misma. Era una idea extraña, pero le rondaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él, como si en vez de mirarla a ella; él estuviera mirando, buscando y deseando en su lugar a otra persona. Esta idea de prescindencia la hacia sentirse inmersa en un mar de sombras oscuras y dolorosas, donde cada vez el dolor calaba mas profundamente dentro de su espíritu, al punto de llegar a sentirlo parte inherente de si mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a él. Aun así ella había estado abrazando con devoción y sin dudar esa mortecina y fría luz porque era la única que le podía dar algún calor a su fría y penitente alma, la única luz que podía guiarle e iluminarle en medio de su oscura existencia. Una existencia que para ella le importaba bien poco, después de todo, para alguien que solo conoce el frío a su alrededor y el hielo dentro de su alma, le es relativamente fácil soportar el mundo frío y hostil que se cierne a su alrededor, porque es el único mundo que ella conocía. Para un alma que se le había enseñado a ser funcional, todo estaba bien si tenia una función que podía desempeñar.

Pero un día; cuando todos los demás se esmeraban en rehuirle, alguien se acerco a ella no para buscar algo, sino para encontrarla; cuando todos los demás la aislaban, alguien la toco; y cuando todos la ignoraban, alguien la miro.

Desde entonces ella buscaba secretamente otros ojos que pudieran mirarle de igual forma que aquellos, pero nunca pudo encontrar otros semejantes que pudieran igualar esa sensación de calidez que daba el posar su mirada en ellos.

Y ahora, mientras vislumbraba a lo lejos el secreto objeto de su afecto deambulando por las instalaciones del cuartel, la chica del mirar escarlata volvía a sentir en su interior esa extraña sensación calida que se apoderaba de su ser cada vez que podía verlo.

Él, quien andaba caminando algo cabizbajo, se sintió observado y alzo su mirada para dirigirla a su observante, pero ella se escondió tras una pórtico que había a sus espaldas. Al no ver nada, el chico volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Ella estaba extrañamente… ¿asustada?. No lo podía entender. Su reciente comportamiento no era lógico, temerle al hecho de que el tercer niño pudiera verla no tenia sentido alguno… pero ella se sintió dubitativa y temerosa de que él pudiera verla. Temerosa de que el la hiriera otra vez, pero por sobre todo, temerosa de que aquel mirar que ella añoraba ya no fuera igual.

A este extraño miedo, pronto sintió ella un desconocido, pero agradable calor en sus cándidas mejillas, el latir veloz y descontrolado de su corazón que parecía querer escapar de su pecho, tanto que la pálida chica tuvo que llevarse las manos a su pecho para intentar parar esta sensación extraña y desconocida, pero que estaba disfrutando mientras sus manos sentían el latir de su propio corazón que daba calor a esa alma tradicionalmente fría y entumecida.

Demasiadas emociones desconocidas que estaba descubriendo precipitadamente la estaban asustando. Repentinamente alzo su mirada y miro en frente suyo, donde encontró una serie de paneles de espejos que reflejaban la silueta de una niña pálida como la nieve, pero que esta vez exhibía una extraña aura a su alrededor que solo ella podía ver, aunque no entender.

Pero de este conjunto de acontecimientos, lo que mas le sorprendió a esta chica fue el reparar en su rostro. Acostumbrado a verlo neutro y carente de toda vitalidad ahora parecía verle irradiar una extraña aura de brillo mientras escudriñaba detenidamente sus facciones bellamente maquilladas con un rubor rosáceo, y como perfecto corolario, una tímida sonrisa que dibujaba sus labios.

"¿Es esto el ser feliz?", se preguntaba Rei para si. Si eso era la felicidad era una sensación que no podía describir porque sentía que la superaba al punto de no caber dentro de si, era una sensación agradable que nunca antes había sentido una emoción que la envolvía y la reconfortaba por completo.

Emocionada, ella se abrazo a si misma, queriendo atrapar esa sensación para no dejarla escapar mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía perdiéndose en sus ensoñaciones, soñando que la dicha que abrazaba tenia la forma de aquel chico que se había ganado un espacio importante dentro de sus pensamientos.

Luego de un tiempo de sumergida en sus sueños ella abrió sus ojos y se volvió a mirar a si misma, y con una mirada llena de entereza decidió que no quería dejar pasar mas tiempo. Aun si él estuviera ahora con esa otra no le importaba, ella había descubierto una razón para ser feliz e iría a perseguirla y buscaría encontrarla de la mano de aquel chico que le brindaba esa razón secreta para ser feliz.

Ella había aprendido a sonreír por él. Ella sonreiría para él, y buscaría de él esa sonrisa que cambio para siempre todos sus preconceptos.

Ella buscaría y lucharía por esa razón que la animaba a vivir.

**_Continuara..._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Palabras del autor.**

¡Hola a todos!.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que escribí. La universidad inmisericorde se come mis ideas y las materias no ayudan mucho a ello. Pero por fin pude sacar adelante este capitulo que ahora publico y que espero que les guste.

El "Humanizar" a Rei es algo complejo. Por un lado creo que ella no es ninguna entidad carente de emocionalidad o lisa y llanamente una tonta. Pero por otro lado ella no conoce mucho de la vida, y de hecho no parece mostrar mucho interés en ella.

Por los motivos precitados, y dado que ella no es un personaje que se guíe por sus impulsos o por emociones, creo que ella necesita de "razones" para hacer lo que hace. Lo cual es complejo, ya que analizar con la cabeza lo que es propio del corazón es una labor ardua y con tendencia a la inutilidad. Pero como dije previamente, no creo que Rei carezca de emociones. Por eso intente avanzar desde la razón a la emocionalidad. Esto es otro hecho que explica la demora en este capitulo.

Ya lo saben. Para cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica pueden hacerlo enviándome un review o bien escribiéndome un correo. Todas sus opiniones son bienvenidas.

Bueno, sin mas que decir y esperando haber logrado hacer un capitulo que les guste, me despido.

¡Hasta la próxima!.


	3. ¿Eres Feliz?

**Capitulo 3. **¿Eres feliz?.

Un palmetazo en la cabeza logró sacar a cierto chico de sus divagaciones y lo hizo retornar a la realidad mientras escuchaba tras de si a una voz femenina que algo fastidiada le increpaba.

-¡Hey!. ¿Se puede saber que demonios te esta pasando?

-No es nada… No pasa nada…-. Respondió el chico, sobándose un poco la cabeza y aguantando lo que sufrió "y lo que se vendría".

-Mmmm… Esta mañana andas aún más lerdo que de costumbre, y más encima te detienes como un idiota mirando hacia el techo.

El interpelado solo guardo silencio mientras reanudaba con paso calmado su marcha interrumpida, pero ante esto, su contraparte se sintió estimulada para seguir hablando tras de si.

-Acaso pensaste que allá arriba estaba tu padre, que por fin te estaba prestando algo de atención. O que por un momento tu mama te estaba mirando desde el cielo…

-¡Basta!-. Reacciono molesto el chico, obviamente muy herido por este cáustico comentario. -No hay necesidad de que empieces a molestar con eso…-.

- ¡Mhf!. Entonces de seguro debes andar pensando en alguna clase de perversiones…

El chico dio para sus adentros un suspiro de resignación al notar que esa mañana su acompañante estaba realmente insoportable, aun más que de costumbre. Y por mucha estima que le tuviera, ya a estas alturas tenia ganas de gritarle que se callara y que lo dejara tranquilo, al menos por un momento, ojala por el próximo millón de años. Pero si lo hacia de seguro lo único que lograría seria alentarla a que prosiguiera con sus berrinches. Así es que opto por hacer lo que siempre hacía en estos casos, evitar a toda costa el conflicto ignorando el escándalo que estaba armando su pelirroja compañera mientras mentalmente juntaba paciencia para aguantar lo que pensaba seria el inicio de un largo y tortuoso día. Pero sus pasos fueron detenidos cuando una mano le agarra uno de sus hombros y lo empuja para forzarle a voltearse.

-Lo sabía… ¡Estas pensando en ESA!.

-¿De… de que estas hablando Asuka?-. Respondió un sorprendido Shinji.

-No me vengas a hacerte el inocente tercero. El callar lo único que hace es delatarte. Has estado actuando muy extraño desde que ayer nos topamos con esa tonta.

-No Asuka, no es eso. Es solo que…

Shinji no supo como completar la frase y se quedo en silencio.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!-. Insistió la chica pelirroja.

El silencio seguía comprometiendo al interpelado.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Acaso no tienes nada que decir kinder?.

Vanamente intento Shinji elaborar una respuesta para complacer a su acompañante, pero lograba soltar palabras inconexas y frases que no lograban tener ninguna coherencia o sentido.

-Solo estas hablando una tonelada de sandeces mientras intentas disculparte inútilmente. ¡Realmente eres patético…!.

-¡¿Sabes que Asuka?!. ¡Estas insoportable hoy día!. Y si sigues así retrasaremos las pruebas-. Le grito Shinji interrumpiendo la diatriba de la segunda elegida.

-¡Já!. ¡¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa tanto la puntualidad de las pruebas?!-. Ante el silencio de su interpelado, Asuka prosiguió declamando. -¡Ya deja de evadirme y respóndeme de una buena vez!... ¡¿Estabas o no pensando en esa muñeca?!.

-¡No!. ¡No estaba pensando en ella!... ¡¿Ya estas conforme ahora?!-. Le respondió un enojado Shinji, mientras se retiraba de allí raudamente en dirección hacia los vestidores, sin esperar a escuchar lo que su acompañante pudiera decirle. Él esperaba con esta resolución de carácter Asuka lo dejara tranquilo, al menos por un momento. Pero por sobre todo, Shinji esperaba que ella se hubiera creído lo que él le había dicho.

Porque la chica germánica tenia razón, cuando se detuvo para levantar su mirada, él había estado pensando en "esa muñeca", porque tenia la impresión de haberla visto allá en lo alto, observándole atentamente. O quizás, en el fondo de su ser, él tenia la secreta esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, aunque quizás ella no estuviera allí y solo estuviera proyectando una ilusión que secretamente albergaba en el fondo de su ser. Pero por otro lado él sentía miedo, miedo de afrontarla, miedo de que ella pudiera ver en su cara la cara de un miserable.

Pero sea lo que fuere, tenia que afrontarla a ella y a todo lo que pudiera venir. Aunque no sabía el porque le temía tanto a la posible reacción de dicha chica, después de todo, ella parecía que nunca tenía reacciones ante lo que pasaba. Y precisamente era esa falta de certidumbre lo que le estaba incomodando.

Después de andar divagando por varios minutos y al mirar el reloj digital en su plug suit se percato que ya era hora de ir a las pruebas. El tiempo no detiene su marcha, y por mas que lo intentara retrasar, sus problemas iban a seguir allí esperándole afuera de los camerinos. Así fue como sin ganas Shinji se levanto y se dirigió con paso cansino hacia las pruebas, resignado a esperar lo que viniera.

Contra lo que pudiera esperarse las pruebas de sincronización fueron tranquilas, tal vez, demasiado tranquilas para gusto del tercer elegido. En efecto, esta falsa tranquilidad era originada producto del silencio tenso y rígido que fácilmente podía partirse con un cuchillo y que envolvía al tercer elegido. Desde que salieron de los vestidores Asuka no le hablo mas, de la otra piloto él solo pudo verla a lo lejos de reojo, sin tiempo para escrutarla bien. Y durante las pruebas las únicas palabras que escucho fueron las instrucciones de la doctora, secundadas de alguna instrucción ocasional de Misato. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar concentrarse en su prueba mientras ocasionalmente y de reojo miraba por medio de los proyectores el rostro serio, concentrado y aun furibundo de la segunda elegida y el rostro aparentemente frío e impertérrito de la primera niña. Pero por mas que lo intentara, sus cavilaciones estaban interfiriendo con el normal desarrollo de la prueba, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esto fuera advertido en el puente de mando.

-¿Te sientes bien Shinji?-. Pregunto la doctora al ver el magro desempeño del tercer elegido. Este sin embargo no contesto, estaba aun demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para poner atención a lo que pasaba fuera de sí.

-Shinji¿Me escuchas?-. Volvió a preguntar la doctora. Nuevamente no obtiene respuesta.

-¿Esta funcionando el canal de la unidad primera?.

-Afirmativo-. Le respondió uno de los operarios.

-Maya. Comunícame con el canal abierto.

-Entendido.

Un par de segundos después y luego de una señal de la operadora, Ritsuko se volvió a dirigir ahora a todos los pilotos.

-¿Pueden oírme?.

Rápidamente obtuvo respuesta afirmativa de las dos pilotos, pero el tercero aun no respondía.

-Shinji. ¿Puedes oírme?. Si es así respóndeme-. Era la orden de la doctora, orden a la cual el tercer niño respondió solo levantando la cabeza y enseñando un mirar distraído y lejano.

-Vamos kinder, ya deja de andar jugando y respóndele a la doctora-. Comento desde su cabina Asuka, no sin molestia ni poca ironía.

-Asuka, este no es el momento para sarcasmos-. Le interrumpió la Mayor Katsuragui.

-Si, si, claro-. Respondía esta antes de soltar un bufido de fastidio y cortar la línea de comunicación. "¿Por qué siempre lo consienten tanto?. De seguro no harían tanta alharaca si fuere yo la que anduviera distraída en las pruebas", termino de pensar para si misma.

Por su parte la primera elegida solo se limito a mirar la situación en silencio mientras su rostro sereno e inexpresivo disimulaba la perplejidad que le provocaba la situación de su compañero al verle triste y desconsolado, perplejidad que solo era equiparable al hecho de ver a esa otra molestándole aun en estas instancias.

"¿Por qué Shinji parecía andar decaído?". Quizás el podía encontrarse enfermo, aunque viéndolo bien su problema parecía no ser de corte corporal, al menos esa era la impresión que tenía Rei. Parecía mas bien de que él estaba triste. Esto no podía entenderlo, tan solo ayer parecía estar feliz y ahora ya no lo estaba. ¿Será quizás porque Asuka siempre molesta a Shinji, a pesar de que él nunca parecía molestarla?. Eso era algo que la chica peliazul no lograba entender. Por lo que había visto ayer ella debía de tenerle gran cariño a Shinji para haberle permitido besarla de forma gratuita. Pero ahora solo veía ingratitud de parte de la segunda niña.

-Shinji, debes concentrarte en la prueba, tu sincronización ha bajado demasiado, no pienses en cosas y solo quédate tranquilo-. Era la orden que le daba Ritsuko por los parlantes.

-Doctora. Quizás sea mejor dar por terminadas las pruebas, al menos para Shinji. No lo veo en condiciones de proseguir-. Le comento Misato.

-Mayor, usted no puede interferir en esta prueba. La parte científica esta a mi cargo y es mi responsabilidad…

-Y es mi responsabilidad velar por el cuidado de los pilotos. Además no creo que le sirva de mucho para sus experimentos el tener un piloto que no se encuentra en condiciones de seguir con esta prueba.

La doctora, quien aún tenia mucho por hacer y no tenia ánimos para hacerse de mas problemas decidió finalmente darle la razón a su colega y suspender la prueba para Shinji. Lo que al ser comunicado no cayo bien en una de las pilotos, quien armo toda clase de berrinches ante el trato preferente que supuestamente estaba recibiendo el tercer elegido.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Shinji?-. Le preguntaba una preocupada Misato en medio de uno de los camerinos del cuartel.

-Nada… no me pasa nada.

-Shinji, se que no estas bien. Estas muy deprimido, como si hubiera algo que te perturbara.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que estoy algo cansado…

-Shinji, se que no estas cansado… Hay algo que te esta preocupando-. Agregaría la joven mujer luego de un rato de estarle mirando mientras esperaba una respuesta del tercer piloto.

-No, no hay nada que me preocupe.

-¿Estas seguro?-. Pregunto una Misato no muy convencida con dicha respuesta.

-En serio-. Respondió él sonriendo ligeramente mientras levantaba la mirada. Por su parte, Misato tenia la impresión de que Shinji no era sincero con ella, o al menos no estaba siendo del todo sincero con ella, pero prefirió darle por ahora crédito a su pupilo ya que Shinji parecía no tener habilidad para mentir sin ser fácilmente descubierto; quizás, sería mejor dejarlo todo así, al menos por ahora. Después de todo, Shinji estaba en plena adolescencia y es normal sentirse algo desorientado en esta etapa de la vida, sobretodo si tienes que definirte ante el mundo cargando con todo un pasado doloroso por detrás y debiendo madurar abruptamente en circunstancias fuera de lo común para el resto de los jóvenes de su edad, y debiendo hacer esto mientras se es responsable de pilotear una compleja y poderosa maquinaria que bien tenia ganado el nombre de "Arma definitiva". Además, Misato tenia que regresar prontamente al puente de mando, aun debía de terminar de supervisar la prueba con las pilotos restantes.

Pero una vez que se marcho su tutora, Shinji se reclino hacia atrás y apoyo su cabeza en la pared mientras suspiraba de resignación y se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Después de mas de hora y media la prueba de sincronización se dio por concluida, como solía suceder en estos trances apenas terminaron las pruebas Asuka salio de la cápsula de simulación y se dirigió hacia las duchas con raudo paso, este tampoco había sido un día muy satisfactorio para ella. Como era una constante, nuevamente había sacado el mas alto índice en las pruebas de sincronización, pero esta vez no estaba Shinji para encarárselo y, en opinión de ella, superar a Rei no tenía ningún merito y el enorgullecerse frente a ella no tenia ningún sentido. Y eso era una de las cosas que detestaba de ella, nada parecía afectarla o perturbarla, mas aún, parecía que era absolutamente incapaz de hacer algo sin que mediara una orden para ello.

Era irónico, si no le hacia nada y, en opinión de ella, no hacia nada; lo que le sucediera o dejara de sucederle a Rei debía serle indiferente, pero en lugar de eso lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer "Esa muñeca" le molestaba. De hecho, Asuka no podía soportarla, de una extraña forma sentía que era una amenaza, una competencia para ella…

La chica pelirroja se sacudió de sus pensamientos y decidió dejar de pensar tonteras. Ayanami, con su actitud de niña modelo que nunca hacia nada malo por la sencilla razón de que nunca hacia nada, no podía compararse remotamente con ella. No solo era mejor piloto y sincronizaba mejor con su poderosa unidad Eva lo que redundaba en un mejor desempeño. Ella además siempre se proponía ser la mejor y todo lo que quería siempre lo obtenía. Por último ella se sabía hermosa y que todos los chicos de una u otra forma fantaseaban con ella, le encantaba saberse atractiva y que muchos la encontraran irresistible, y le encantaba aprovecharse de esa situación, pero en el fondo se reía de todos ellos. Encontraba tan estúpidos a los chicos de su edad, aun eran unos mocosos que solo aparentaban ser hombres. Pero ninguno de ellos por mas que lo intentara podían ofrecerle algo remotamente digno de ella.

Sintiéndose mejor consigo misma se despojo de su plug suit e ingreso a las duchas a fin de asearse y relajarse un poco para volver a practicar su rutina favorita. Fastidiar al tercer elegido y jugar un poco con él.

Usualmente solían convocarla para practicarle variadas e ignotas pruebas, así como varios controles extras que no se les aplicaban a los otros pilotos, pero esta vez no se requirió la presencia de Ayanami para tales fines. Si bien esta alteración en su rutina la sorprendió un poco, ello no le desagrado. De hecho esto le permitiría tener un poco mas de tiempo para realizar una idea que había estado madurado durante el transcurso de las pruebas. Aprovecharía estos momentos para buscar al tercer elegido e intentaría hablar con él. Ella quería hablarle y poder así expresarle esas emociones desconocidas que últimamente no la habían dejado tranquila.

Pero… ¿Como iba ella a abordarle?. ¿Y de que podría hablarle?... Rei sabía que no podía decirle de inmediato lo que ella sentía, porque ni siquiera sabia como podía expresárselo. Por lo que había visto, usualmente antes de llegar a ese punto las personas partían hablando de una cosa distinta, mas relacionada con lo que de verdad querían hablar, y que les servía para llegar luego de un tiempo al punto que realmente les interesaba. Pero ella no sabía de que cosa podía hablarle. ¿De las unidades Evangelion?. Era un tema que dominaba bien, pero le había escuchado decir a Shinji que detestaba pilotear y probablemente hablarle de los Evas no sería un buen tópico de conversación. ¿Le hablaría acerca de la escuela?. Podría ser, pero en el fondo ella presentía que ese no seria un buen tema, además del hecho de que a ella no le gustaba mucho la escuela, aunque nunca lo había manifestado antes…

La incertidumbre molestaba a Rei, la mantenía confundida, sin saber que hacer o como actuar. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, no podía entenderlo, de hecho ahora estaba pensando que la idea de ir a esperarlo en los vestíbulos de las afueras ya no sería una buena idea. Quizás esto no estaba bien y era mejor desistir de esta idea mientras aun pudiera hacerlo.

Siguiendo el impulso de escapar, Rei dio media vuelta y salio de aquel amplio vestíbulo para retornar por los mismos laberínticos pasillos de donde había venido con un paso algo mas acelerado de lo normal. Ahora que estaba escapando estaba sintiendo que lo estaba haciendo mal, que debía ir a esperarle y no debía de retirarse. No podía entender estas confusiones y ello se sentía incomodo.

De pronto tras de ella se abrió una puerta de los ascensores. La curiosidad no solía ser una cualidad en la primera elegida, pero algo nuevamente se sintió observada y sintió la necesidad de voltear su mirada. Y al hacerlo, vislumbro aquel personaje en quien ella había estado pensando, como si él hubiera acudido al llamado de sus pensamientos, solo que esta idea no tenia ningún sentido lógico, al menos para ella.

Por su parte Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en frente de si. Durante este tiempo muerto había salido de las instalaciones del cuartel y dado una vuelta por los vastos jardines y parques que habían en el geofrente a fin de esperar a que terminaran las pruebas para luego marcharse con su tutora y Asuka, aprovechando este tiempo para distenderse mientras él intentaba aclarar su mente. Ahora debía aguardar a que las dos mujeres a quienes esperaba estuvieran listas, pero no esperaba encontrarse de frente con aquella chica peliazul, sentía que aun no estaba listo para verla, no sin sentirse mal por lo que le había hecho, y por esas razones él bajo la mirada agobiado por el peso de la culpa que sentía.

-Shinji-. Le llamo ella con voz levemente tímida disfrazada bajo ese tono monocorde típico de ella. Él por su parte no supo responder, mientras la veía a ella como se volteaba y se acercaba hacia él mientras las puertas del ascensor comenzaban a cerrarse.

En un acto impensado y repentino para ella, corrió hacia esas puertas, extendiendo uno de sus brazos a fin de impedir que el ascensor se cerrara. No alcanzo a llegar, pero la sorpresa de verla así hizo que el chico buscara y oprimiera el botón de apertura de puertas para que ella pudiera ingresar. Al abrirse las gruesas puertas ella entro y el retrocedió un poco hacia las paredes de fondo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron adentro del inmóvil ascensor y que las puertas se cerraron, el silencio comenzó a incomodar a ambos, y pese a ello ninguno atinaba a dirigirse la palabra. Así fue como pasaron largos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

-¿Te sientes bien?-. Fue la pregunta con la cual ella, sorpresivamente, rompió el manto de silencio.

-¿Ah?.

-No pareces estar bien. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-No, no pasa nada. Estoy bien… ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que me esta pasando algo malo?!-. Pregunto algo molesto el tercer niño.

-Ya veo-. Respondió ella con un tono que esta vez sonó claramente a tristeza, antes de callar y de reinstaurar el silencio.

"¡Diablos!. Esto no esta funcionando". Pensaba Shinji para sí ante este nuevo silencio, sentía que estaba comportándose como todo un canalla y un miserable. Se supone que la idea era intentar mejorar las cosas con Rei, no entrar a profundizar la mala impresión que de seguro tendría de él.

-Creí que estarías feliz.

-¿Qué… que dices?-. Pregunto el chico con sorpresa.

-Pensé que estarías feliz, ayer… ayer parecía que lo estabas. Pero hoy pareces estar triste… ¿Por qué?-. Volvió a preguntar ella en un tono de voz sentido y algo deprimido que parecía intentar disfrazar bajo ese conocido y característico tono neutro y monocorde.

Él por su parte logró intuir rápidamente hacia donde apuntaba el comentario de Ayanami. Pero no quiso decirle las razones de su comportamiento y en su lugar le invento otra respuesta que, obviamente, no era la verdadera.

-Eh yo… digamos que no tuve un buen día y…

-¿Lo dices por las pruebas de sincronización?. ¿Creía que ello no te importaba demasiado?.

-En realidad no es que me importe mucho, pero…

-¿Pero no son las pruebas, verdad?-. Pregunto ella al ver como su compañero se hallaba en incapacidad de darle una respuesta. Él no le respondió, pero con solo mirarle, ella fue capaz de adivinar la respuesta. Y supo que esa respuesta tenia nombre y forma de mujer.

-Shinji… ¿Eres feliz?.

La pregunta lo pillo de sorpresa, nunca nadie le había preguntado eso. En realidad, ni siquiera se lo había preguntado a si mismo y nadie parecía estar interesado en que él fuera feliz. Debido a esto no tenia ahora una respuesta, últimamente había estado pensando y viviendo demasiado según como lo veían los demás, relegándose frecuente e inconscientemente a un segundo plano, al punto de no tener respuestas para sus propias inquietudes.

-Yo… yo no lo se. No lo se-. Fue la débil respuesta del joven Ikari mientras miraba al piso del elevador al reconocerse aun mas confundido de lo que ya estaba. "¿Por qué ella le estaba confundiendo tanto?".

-¿Y tu eres feliz?-. Pregunto él con la intención de poner en jaque a su interrogadora y aprovechar de salir rápidamente del paso al no tener nada mejor que decir. Ella por su parte no dijo nada, pero su rostro denoto sorpresa ante esta pregunta ya que no esperaba que él le preguntara algo como eso; en realidad, nunca nadie le había preguntado si era o no feliz.

-Creo que tampoco lo se…-. Respondió ella de forma dubitativa y algo tímida, según el parecer de Shinji, quien le miraba algo sorprendido por esta confesión.

-Pero yo quiero serlo… Y me gustaría que tu también lo fueras. Porque si tu lo eres entonces yo…

Rei se detuvo, su cara se quedo congelada al dimensionar de improviso las palabras que ella pretendía decirle y que revelarían sus sentimientos, pero el temor y la duda pudieron mas, y así fue como callo.

-Rei… ¿Qué… que era lo que tu querías decirme?. Dime, no te quedes callada-. Le imploro el joven Ikari con cierta sorpresa y desesperación ante las inesperadas palabras de la joven de los ojos escarlatas, abruptamente interrumpidas por un silencio que no quería quebrarse. Pero ella, aun temerosa de la posible reacción adversa de él, no le respondió.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho-. Fueron las últimas palabras que él escucho de la primera elegida antes de que ella oprimiera el botón de apertura de puertas y luego viera inmóvil como ella salía y se perdía raudamente por lo profundo del pasillo antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse.

Shinji tuvo la sensación de que debía ir tras ella, pero no lo hizo, su temor y cobardía pudieron mas y dejo partir a Rei mientras el se sentaba en el piso recogido y odiándose a si mismo por ser tan cobarde y pusilánime; pero por sobre todo, se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan hipócrita con sus sentimientos, negando lo que sentía y en su lugar abrazando una ilusión que ni siquiera sabía si era real o solo tan solo una fantasía que nunca se concretaría.

Y así fue como pasaron largos minutos hasta que las puertas de ese ascensor inmóvil se abrieron para revelar la forma de otra chica, quien extrañada lo miro unos momentos antes de preguntarle de forma algo fastidiada y extrañada.

-Baka Shinji. ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo ahí escondido?. ¿Acaso no sabes cuanto rato te hemos estado buscando?.

-¡¿Ah?!-. Pregunto él algo confundido.

Asuka dio un suspiro de resignación mientras apoyaba sus brazos en jarras y miraba al techo del elevador. –Definitivamente hoy estas aun mas lerdo que de costumbre. No tienes remedio-. Y dicho esto, ella ingreso al elevador hasta ganarse al lado de él, mientras le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El miro algo extrañado este hecho, usualmente ella no le daba la mano, menos si era para ayudar. Algo dubitativo para sus adentros, pero sin demostrarlo abiertamente, él acepto su mano. Y ella le ayudo a levantarse tirando con fuerza, lo que hizo que él se abalanzara un poco sobre ella, ante lo cual ella reacciono apartando al tercer elegido.

-¡Hey!. No seas pervertido-. Le dijo Asuka en un tono que parecía molesto, pero que en realidad parecía lucir más bien como si ella estuviera haciéndose la molesta.

-Yo lo siento…-. Dijo Shinji algo apesadumbrado. Pero ella en vez de regañarle, le dijo en tono sonriente, mientras oprimía el botón de apertura de puertas. -Salgamos de aquí-.

Acto seguido, ambos salieron del ascensor y apenas ello ocurrió, ella volvió a hablar, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar por los laberínticos pasillos del cuartel.

-Muy bien Shinji. Ahora me vas a ayudar a buscar a Misato.

-¿Buscar a Misato?... Pero… ¿Por qué¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

-Tu sabes como es ella, siempre se pierde en estas instalaciones-. Le respondió ella mientras parecía estar levemente sonriente. Y ante esta visión que no podía dejar de ser hermosa le correspondió sonriéndole, aunque en el fondo de su ser las dudas todavía no se habían disipado por completo. Pero de seguro ya habría lugar y momento para resolverlas. Por ahora disfrutaría y atesoraría ese momento mientras ambos buscaban a una extraviada Misato, que otra vez parecía estar perdida mientras deambulaba vagamente por los vastos corredores del cuartel central.

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

No. Contra lo que pudiera parecer no he abandonado esta historia, es solo que tuve algunos problemas para darle forma. Considere que andaba poniéndome demasiado denso con la trama y pensé de que era hora de darle un poco mas de velocidad a la historia, por eso tuve que reformular este capitulo y readaptarlo, lo que incidió en la demora en la producción de este capitulo. Además, estoy en temporada de los exámenes finales y, como pueden imaginar, debo dedicar mucho de mi tiempo a prepararlos como corresponde. Y, a contrario sensu, no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarlo a la escritura.

Pasando al fic propiamente tal, quise esta vez darle un poco mas de desarrollo a los pensamientos de Shinji y a su vez dar más interacción a esta historia con el resto de los personajes. Sobre todo con la figura de la segunda elegida.

Sería demasiado fácil el presentar a Asuka como un personaje infame y en extremo despreciable. Pero en realidad si vemos bien la serie podemos ver que ella tiene sus momentos y no creo que ella sea una mala chica. Simplemente es terca, obstinada y orgullosa como nadie más.

Bueno. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles por ahora. Y no lo olviden. Cualquier idea, critica, opinión o sugerencia la pueden hacer llegar con toda confianza ya sea por medio de un review o escribiéndome a mi correo. Después de todo, pretendo escribir una historia que no solo me guste a mí, sino que también les guste a todos ustedes, que es lo importante.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. A pesar de las apariencias

**Capitulo 4. **A pesar de las apariencias.

"¿Por qué aun estoy con ella, a pesar de todo lo que me hace?".

Esta era una pregunta que desde un tiempo a esta parte deambulaba cada vez con mas frecuencia en la mente del joven Ikari y que en esos momentos asolaba sus pensamientos mientras estaba recostado en su oscura habitación mientras el resto de los moradores del departamento dormían. Una pregunta que se hacia cada vez que centraba su mirada o sus pensamientos en su compañera de labores y de habitación. Una chica extraña que podría fácilmente ser su peor enemigo para pasar tan solo segundos después a ser alguien adorable, o bien podía darse la situación inversa con la misma facilidad pasmosa. Asuka era alguien muy impredecible y, por mas extraña e increíble que pudiera parecerle esta idea, buena parte de su encanto radicaba precisamente en esa falta de certidumbre respecto de su forma de ser, que era capaz de asustarle y de atraerle al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué insistía en estar con ella?".

Ella siempre buscaba alejarlo, o quizás, esa era su forma de alejarse de él. Quizás con estos gestos ella también huía de la cruel realidad, es muy probable que Asuka también hubiera tenido una vida difícil. Aunque no lo sabía con certeza, ella nunca le había permitido ir mas allá, quizás el debía partir abriéndole las puertas de su corazón para que ella pudiera abrirle el suyo. Pero ella siempre parecía ser tan difícil e inaccesible, después de mas de seis meses de vivir con ella aun no sabia como abordarla, como debía acercarse a ella.

"¿Qué era lo que esperaba de ella?".

Al principio solo esperaba que se pudieran llevar bien tanto profesionalmente como personalmente. Después, que pudieran haber sido buenos compañeros y amigos. Pero parece que ella no estaba dispuesta a ser algo mas que compañeros, y él ya no se estaba conformando con la idea de resignarse a ser solo compañeros.

Pero a veces esa chica que espantaba al resto para así poder encerrarse en si misma, era capaz de sorprender e incluso, de abrir su corazón, el mismo que normalmente solía esconder y reservar. Y pudo darse cuenta de ello en aquel día, el día en que comenzaron todos sus problemas...

_Flash-Back:_

Todo sucedió hace un par de sábados atrás. Ese día había sido muy ajetreado para todos los moradores de aquel departamento. Misato había salido muy temprano para unas reuniones estratégicas de defensa y coordinación y no volvería hasta muy tarde en la noche. Poco después fue el turno de Shinji de partir. Él también tenia que ir a un encuentro muy especial. Ese día se recordaba un aniversario mas de la muerte de su madre por lo que había ido al cementerio a visitar la tumba donde reposaban sus restos. Además, ese encuentro sería especial, Shinji se encontraría con su padre. Un encuentro entre padre e hijo, el primero después de largos tres años. No fue un encuentro ameno como pudiera haber esperado el joven Shinji, pero tampoco fue hosco ni árido, como pudo haber temido. Muchas veces sentía que odiaba a su padre con toda la fuerza de su ser, y razones no le faltaban para ello. Diablos, no tenia recuerdos de una familia feliz, apenas poseía difusos y lejanos recuerdos de su madre y su padre había desaparecido de su vida tras la muerte de mama, y así fue por largos años, viviendo a cargo de unos tíos quienes pasaron a ser sus tutores. Y un día le llega una carta de su padre diciendo que quiere verlo, al principio guardo alguna esperanza de que pudiera haber alguna reconciliación con su padre, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que no lo habían llamado con ese fin. Pero al llegar prontamente toda esperanza se desvaneció al enterarse de la amarga realidad, su padre era ahora el Comandante en Jefe de NERV y no lo quería para intentar recomponer una relación familiar, sino que lo quería para que Shinji piloteara una de las unidades Evangelion. Aun podía recordar esas palabras que respondieron sus clamores de porque lo había buscado para mandarlo a una muerte segura:

"Porque nos eres útil".

Ya desde antes de recibir esa carta que daría inicio a su larga aventura Shinji sentía que guardaba algún sentimiento de resentimiento contra su padre, no lo tenía muy en claro; pero algo era seguro, desde ese momento lo odio. Pero en ese día, y por primera vez desde que tenia uso de memoria, parecía que había visto frente a si no al Supremo Comandante en Jefe de NERV, sino que al hombre que llevaba su misma sangre, al hombre que le gustara o no, era su padre. Y le pareció que por primera vez ambos pudieron ser sinceros, lo que brindo cierta satisfacción al joven Ikari, a pesar de que ambos hablaron muy poco entre si.

No estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo, pocos minutos después vinieron a buscar al Comandante. En una explanada vacía del camposanto una unidad VTOL se poso y desplegó una escalinata por la cual el Comandante abordo dicha unidad. Esto no sorprendió a Shinji, no le sorprendía el mezquino tiempo que le había dedicado su padre en aquella ocasión donde después de muchos años pudieron volver a unirse como familia, pero aunque no le gustaba esta situación podía entenderla. De hecho, cuando Shinji le dijo que le agrado haber intercambiado palabras y que gustaría volver a hablar con él, estaba siendo sincero. Y aunque no lo sabía con certeza, parecía que también había sinceridad en las palabras de su padre cuando este pareció manifestar reciprocidad por esta buena intensión. Quizás, hasta podría haber sido ese un buen momento para intentar recomponer las relaciones con su padre.

Pero una desagradable sorpresa aguo estas buenas intensiones al avistar en una de las ventanillas de la unidad aerotransportada a Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida.

"¿Por qué ella siempre estaba allí, junto a mi padre?. ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con papa?". No era la primera vez que Shinji se hacía esas preguntas, aunque había dejado de formularlas hace tiempo, pero al verla allí estas dudas renacieron incrementadas, sobretodo porque él tuvo la impresión de que esa chica le miraba a través de aquella ventanilla. Pero el fingió no verla y volteo su mirada a fin de retirarse lentamente, ello mientras sentía tras de si el ruido y la ventolera que levantaba dicho aparato producto del despegue. Resistió la tentación de mirar atrás, de alzar su voz y gritar de rabia contra su padre por haber tenido el descaro de engañarle y de mentirle otra vez. Era un canalla, un bastardo mentiroso, tenía ganas de gritárselo, tenia ganas de mandarlo al infierno. Al él y a esa…

Si, a esa también, porque ocupaba inmerecidamente el que era "Su" lugar, por el hecho de a su padre le importaba mas la suerte de ella que su propia suerte. Diablos, si hasta se quemo las manos para salvarla de un accidente. Él nunca haría eso para rescatarlo de un accidente. Esa extraña era todo para su padre; y él, su propio hijo, no era nada, solo era un simple piloto, una herramienta utilizable y desechable.

Estas revelaciones le hicieron tambalear y le dieron ganas de llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto. Ignorando a la unidad aerotransportada que se alejaba a sus espaldas, el levanto la cabeza y se retiro. Enterraría todo posible sentimiento respecto de esas dos personas, y aprendería a convertirlos en extraños que se ven pero que no se conocen. Así como esos dos debían seguramente de verle.

Mas tarde, y luego de deambular un largo rato por ahí para intentar distraerse de tanta experiencia desagradable, Shinji regreso a su hogar. Le sorprendió ver a Asuka aun en el departamento, vestida con un peto blanco sin mangas y unos shorts de blue jeans, recostada sobre unos cojines en el suelo mientras miraba los mas recientes videos musicales que se exhibían en un canal del cable. Creía que otra vez tendría ella alguna cita con algún chico que aspiraba a ser su pretendiente, como venia siendo la tónica desde hacía ya varios fines de semana. No entendía porque hacía eso, siempre terminaba hablando pestes de todas sus citas, pero aun así y en consideración a la hora ella, o debería haberse ido, o debería estar por irse, pero no esperaba verla todavía allí.

Al sentirse observada, la chica volteo su mirada y observo al tercer elegido y le pregunto. -¿Qué haces aquí?. No te sentí al llegar-.

-Lo siento-. Respondió Shinji con su típica frase, lo cual no fue del agrado de la chica pelirroja y se lo hizo saber.

-¡¿Por qué demonios siempre te disculpas por todo?!. No sabes que tan molesto puedes llegar a ser con esa frase…

-Yo… yo no quería molestarte. Lo siento.

-¡Mein got!. ¡Deja ya de disculparte por las cosas que no son culpa tuya!-. Le respondió molesta Asuka.

Shinji estaba a punto de volver a disculparse cuando reparo en esa ultima frase de su compañera y cambio la frase por otra.

-Esta bien.

Asuka escruto seriamente a su compañero por varios segundos antes de que le mirara de forma extrañamente sonriente, como si ella estuviera aprobando su nuevo comportamiento.

-¿No dijistes "Lo siento"?.

-Lo siento-. Dijo el chico, retomando sin querer su conocido reflejo condicionado. Por su parte Asuka le miro con rostro disgustado y poniendo unas caras de furia, pero haciendo esta vez unos extraños rictus que en vez de intimidar al tercer niño hicieron que este se riera levemente.

-¿Y tu de que te estas riendo kinder?-. Pregunto una Asuka entre sorprendida y enfadada ante el repentino e inexplicable ataque de risa de Shinji.

-De… de nada-. Respondió el interpelado mientras intentaba contener su ataque de risa.

-Te lo advierto… ¡No te burles de mi!-. Trato amenazante Asuka replicando sin querer el mismo rictus.

-Pero si no… no me estaba bu… burlando…

Shinji no pudo terminar la frase y en su lugar se puso a reír alegremente

-¡Baka Shinji!. ¡Ya deja de reírte de mi!-. Grito la chica pelirroja antes de ponerse de pie como si nada para salir persiguiendo al tercer niño, el cual esquivo alegremente a la pelirroja mientras correteaban por todo aquel departamento igual como si volvieran otra vez a ser un par de niños que aun pudieran darse el gusto de juguetear alegremente de forma inocente y traviesa.

Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que Asuka logro atrapar a Shinji y se abalanzo encima del chico con tal ímpetu que ambos cayeron al suelo y rodaron un rato por el piso hasta que ambos se detuvieron mientras se miraban felices y sonrientes.

El largo y colorado cabello de la pelirroja se fue frente al tercer niño quien trataba dificultosamente de correrlo, ya que sus brazos estaban fuertemente sujetados por la pelirroja quien estaba encima de él.

-Admítelo kinder. Te vencí, te vencí…-. Decía la chica pelirroja con una extraña mezcla entre orgullo y felicidad.

-Bien, bien, bien… me venciste. ¿Estas feliz?-. Respondió Shinji aun algo cansado por el correteo y por la falta de aire producto que aun se estaba riendo.

-Si, lo estoy.

Esta última frase de Asuka le sorprendió, no tanto por lo que le dijo, sino por el como ella lo dijo. Aun era una frase orgullosa, pero no era de su típico orgullo despectivo sino de una satisfacción inocente, era como si por un momento Asuka hubiera vuelto a ser una niña, y esa impresión desconcertó a Shinji de una forma grata.

Él sonrió ante esto, gesto que sorprendió de sobremanera a Asuka, ya que Shinji Ikari no solía sonreírle a la chica pelirroja, y no porque fuera él fuera arisco o desagradable con ella, pero por alguna razón el nunca solía sonreírle. A ella le dio gusto verle sonreír y así fue como ella inconscientemente le correspondió, sonriéndole también a ese chico mientras se miraba a si misma por medio del mirar de aquellos ojos muy parecidos a los suyos.

Ella se acerco hacia el, sorprendida por la extraña mezcla entre perturbación y expectativa que habían en esos ojos. El por su parte estaba deslumbrado por la fuerza de aquellos ojos que secretamente deseaban su nombre

Ambos sin querer fueron dejando de lado su inocencia de lado mientras cerraban sus ojos y se acercaban hasta llegar a perderse en una dulce y mutua ensoñación que tenia forma de un beso suave y tierno, un simple roce de labios, pero que en ese momento fueron capaces de decir muchas mas cosas acerca de ellos dos que lo que podrían haber dicho un millón de palabras.

A la chica le gusto ese beso, tanto, que llego al extremo de querer ir mas allá de este suave caricia para conocer mejor a ese chico. Pero algo en su mente le hizo reaccionar y romper el ósculo, separándose abruptamente de su compañero mientras le miraba sorprendida bajo esa mascarada de consternación. "¿Cómo fue posible que ese alfeñique fuera capaz de atreverse y arrebatarle a ella un beso?". Pero lo que mas le sorprendía a la chica germánica era intentar explicarse como había sido posible que ella se hubiera dejado arrebatar sin oponer resistencia alguna por ese chico.

Ella se puso de pie y miro aun consternada a su compañero por ultima vez, antes de correr a encerrarse en su habitación y cerrarla con llave. A Shinji en principio no le sorprendía este comportamiento de la segunda elegida, ella siempre solía hacer eso cuando estaba molesta o enojada con algo o alguien. Pero a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sorprenderle el comportamiento de Asuka, mas encima si consideramos que él no tenia la culpa. Y de hecho intentaba justificarse a si mismo mientras intentaba elaborar una excusa para disculparse con Asuka cuando saliera de su cuarto "Por que en alguna ocasión ella tendría que salir":

"Ella me beso, no fue mi culpa, ni mi intensión. Yo no quería…".

Los pensamientos de Shinji no pudieron avanzar. Tal vez no lo admitía abiertamente, pero en el fondo tenia que reconocer que a pesar de su carácter y sus mañas encontraba muy atractiva a Asuka. No solamente eso, en realidad a él le gustaba mucho la chica pelirroja y en secreto había estado deseando por largo tiempo tener un momento como ese. Y ahora que lo había conseguido, se sentía confundido por lo imprevisto de la situación y triste porque tendría que resignarse a recordar esos frágiles segundos donde ella dejo de ser la orgullosa y pedante chica que él y todo el mundo solía conocer y se mostró como la chica que el deseaba muy en el fondo de su ser y que él presentía que existía bajo esa mascarada de autosuficiencia.

Casi una hora y media después, y de forma casi imperceptible, la puerta de uno de los cuartos se abrió y una chica salio de su interior, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia otro cuarto, donde golpeo esa puerta entreabierta. El chico sintió los golpes entremedio de la música que escuchaba en su reproductor portátil y algo desganado respondió al llamado.

–Adelante.

Cuando Shinji dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta intento darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Bajo el marco se encontraba Asuka Langley Sorhyu con un precioso vestido que destacaba su figura y belleza mientras ella toda sonriente miraba al tercer elegido y se acercaba un poco a él, antes de decirle una frase de antología.

-Shinji Ikari. ¿Quieres tener una cita con la chica mas linda de Tokio-3?.

Atónito, el aludido tuvo que sacarse los audífonos para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien y que sus oídos no le habían jugado ninguna broma, ello mientras él abría sus ojos y pegaba un par de pestañadas tratando de creer la escena que había ocurrido recién ante sus ojos.

"¡¿Acaso Asuka me estaba pidiendo tener una cita?!. Dios, si que me afecto mucho ese beso, ya estoy pensando puras tonterías". Pensó para si mismo el tercer elegido. Pero la voz de Asuka le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¡Hey kinder!. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para que estés ahí pensándolo. Dime… ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo, si o no?.

El tercer elegido despertó de su incredulidad y no pudo resistirse a los encantos y a la petición de esa chica, además pensó que esa ocasión seria propicia para conocer mejor a su compañera, por lo que acepto la cita.

La cita fue una situación extraña, en opinión de Shinji, primero porque era una experiencia novedosa para el chico, pero también porque parecía que no se estaba ajustando a lo que él pudiera esperar. Salieron y dieron un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, luego recorrieron uno de los múltiples parques que habían en los alrededores. Al terminar el recorrido ambos compraron un helado y se sentaron a comerlo sin prisa mientras veían a las gentes pasar.

"Esto no esta funcionando". Pensó Shinji. Y con razón, para ser una cita ninguno de los dos hablaron mucho, de hecho simplemente habían estado deambulando juntos por la ciudad sin hablarse. Aunque en honor a la verdad, Shinji sentía que no tenía de que hablar…

No, no es que el chico no tuviera nada de que hablarle, simplemente no sabía de que podía hablarle a Asuka. "Por Dios, es tan complicado". Pensó el pobre chico mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a esa chica lo que él había comenzado a sentir por ella desde un tiempo a esta parte. El problema es que desde el inicio del paseo él había estado buscando esas palabras, y aun no lograba encontrarlas. Y como si fuera poco, Asuka también había estado muy silente, cosa extraña ya que usualmente Asuka solía ser mas efusiva que él y pensaba que en situaciones como estas ella también se mostraría efusiva, pero no, ella también había estado muy callada. Esto estaba desesperando a Shinji y sentía que él debía hacer algo, no podía quedarse así callado para siempre. Pero solo pudo limitarse a ver de reojo, cual idiota embelezado, a aquella chica pelirroja, terminar de comer su helado.

Al sentirse observada, Asuka miro a su acompañante quien intento voltear la mirada demasiado tarde, cuando ella ya había observado su rostro confundido.

-¿Pasa algo Kinder?-. Pregunto Asuka en un desconocido tono para el chico que reflejaba cierta preocupación en su voz.

-No, no pasa nada. Es solo que estaba pensando que…

Shinji se callo, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero tenia temor, temor de que ella le rechazara o, peor aun, de que ella se burlara de él. Ya había escuchado comentarios de la propia chica descalificando a los galanes que pretendían tener algo con ella, incluso recordó lo que ella le había comentado respecto del último chico, al cual simplemente dejo abandonado mientras este hacia la fila para un juego en un parque de diversiones. Todavía no ocurría eso, pero de seguro a este paso no le sorprendería que ella hiciera algo como eso.

-¿Te sientes bien?-. Volvió a preguntar la chica pelirroja.

-Eh… si, si, estoy bien solo pensaba que…

-¿En que?-. Pregunto ella en un tono interesado.

Quizás, ese pudo haber sido el momento propicio para haber hablado, pero la timidez y el miedo pudieron mas y termino preguntando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Te gusto el helado?-. Pregunto Shinji mientras se regañaba para sus adentros a causa de su cobardía, mientras temía que Asuka poco menos se lo comiera vivo por haberle hecho esa pregunta tan estúpida. Para su sorpresa ella solo sonrió y volvió su mirada frente suyo mientras le decía que le había gustado el helado.

Por unos instantes esa respuesta le alivio, pero no fue por mucho, cuando Asuka volvió a hablarle en ese mismo tono de voz.

-No eres muy bueno para estas cosas-. Aunque parecía esta una pregunta, no lo era.

Resignado ante una inminente derrota, Shinji bajo la cabeza y le respondió con un inaudible y derrotero "Así es", mientras esperaba la respuesta o la burla de su compañera.

-Eres muy tonto… aun así, me gusto esta cita contigo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-. Pregunto el chico ante tan extraño cumplido. Por su parte ella no respondió y le enseño un rostro alegre que transmitía una sensación de sinceridad.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado esta cita. Por un momento pensé que podrías estar aburriéndote o que quizás hubieras pensado…

-¿Qué podría haber pensado?.

-Quizás… podrías haber pensado en dejarme abandonado y te hubieras escapado, como lo hicistes con tu última cita.

Ella le miro un tiempo y se rió antes de responderle. –Tienes suerte, no resultastes ser tan aburrido ni pedante como ese tipo. ¿En que andaba pensando cuando acepte tener una cita con ese engreído?...-.

Shinji se puso a escuchar los cometarios de la chica, pero en realidad no prestaba gran atención a lo que ella decía. Fue en eso que él comenzó a darse cuenta de cosas que siempre estuvieron allí, pero que nunca había reparado en ellas. Como en la chica que tenia a su lado, el sabía que Asuka era linda, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuan preciosa era realmente esa chica, y de cuan afortunado se sentía al tenerla a su lado.

"Dios se ve bellísima", pensó Shinji. Sin embargo, pareciera que ella le había escuchado, ya que dejo de hablar y miro algo sorprendida al tercer elegido, como si le hubiera parecido que hubiera escuchado algo. O quizás, ella si escucho y quería estar segura de lo que oyó; Shinji no logro saberlo en ese entonces, solo supo que luego ella le miro sonriente por ultima vez antes de preguntarle si se marchaban de allí.

-¿Ah?-. Pregunto Shinji al ser traído de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué si ya nos vamos?. Ya es tarde y Misato debe estar por llegar.

-Lastima.

-Si, es una lastima… si tuvieras un poco mas de dinero, quizás podríamos seguir la cita…

-¿Mas dinero?

-Claro kinder. ¿Acaso no sabes que los chicos invitan en todo a las chicas?

-¡¿Invitar?!. Pero si no tengo mucho dinero. De hecho el poco dinero que tenía se fue en los helados…

-Baka Shinji…- Interrumpió Asuka sorprendida por esta confesión. -¿Cómo pretendes invitar a una chica si no tienes dinero…?-.

-¿Invitarte?. Pero tú saliste con la idea de la cita…

-Y tu aceptastes la idea, así es que debes asumir…

Así fue como ambos contemplaron la dorada puesta de sol discutiendo sobre tonterías que luego ellos descubrirían que no tenían ninguna importancia y terminaron riéndose de ellas.

_Fin del Flash-back._

Después de esa jornada, ese par comenzó a llevarse algo mejor. Al menos, ya no discutían ni peleaban tanto, y ya no había tantos sarcasmos ni ironías por parte de Asuka. Lo que hizo que Shinji adquiriera un poco mas de confianza en si mismo. Pese a ello, el chico aun no se sentía listo para decirle lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, por lo que había visto y vivido en los días siguientes sentía que debía seguir esperando a conocer aun mas a esa chica. Y sentía que esa estrategia estaba funcionando…

_Nuevo Flash-back:_

-Shinji… ¿Dame un beso?

El aludido, quien estaba mirando la televisión, volteo sorprendido al escuchar a su compañera hacerle tan extraña petición. Después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana anterior descubrió que en el fondo de su ser Asuka era una chica dulce, a pesar de las apariencias que pudieran inducirle a pensar lo contrario, sobretodo cuando estaban en presencia de otras personas, donde ella volvía a ser la misma chica orgullosa de siempre. Pero cuando estaban solos ella parecía ser otra chica. Podía sonreírle sin que mediara un sarcasmo o podía decirle palabras amables, a veces de forma espontánea y sin mediar razón aparente aparecía tras de si y le abrazaba. Incluso a veces le besaba en la cara y se dejaba besar…. A Shinji no debería sorprenderle esta petición, pero lo hizo.

El joven Ikari apago el televisor y se acerco a la chica, pero esta le detuvo.

-Cierra tus ojos.

-¿Ah?

-Cierra los ojos… ¿Por favor?-. Le pidió ella con una voz inocente y juguetona, que lanzo a Shinji por las nubes e hizo que accediera a su petición.

Ella se acerco al chico hasta sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, ella también cerro sus ojos y mientras le abrazaba se dejaba llevar por esa ensoñación de disfrutar el suave roce de labios para luego tomar la iniciativa y buscar contactar su lengua con la de Shinji mientras ambas se trababan en un juego de exploraciones y de sensaciones mutuas que iban creciendo a medida que ambos chicos estrechaban el abrazo y comenzaban a acariciarse buscando sentirse mas cerca uno del otro, agarrándose el uno del otro mientras buscaban deshacerse de las prendas que les hacían sentir incómodos mientras las manos de ella se deslizaban bajo la camisa del chico y él recorría esa contorneada figura que estaba bajo la polera de la chica. La pasión del momento les hubiera llevado a ir mas alla, de no ser porque sintieron el ruido de llaves que se sintió al abrirse la puerta.

Ambos fueron sacados de sus ensoñaciones y rápidamente se arreglaron y trataron de hacer como si nada, mientras la puerta se abría y se veía a Misato ingresar a la sala.

-¡Hola chicos!-. Saludo la mujer en un tono muy efusivo, que denotaba que probablemente paso a tomarse unas copas por ahí.

-Ho… hola Misato-. Saludo algo nervioso el chico.

-Vaya Shinji… ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?-. Pregunto Misato haciéndose la interesada.

-Yo… yo… por nada…

-¿Estas seguro?.

-S.. Si lo estoy.

-¿No estaban haciendo anda malo. Verdad chicos?-. Pregunto una voz masculina mas adulta.

-¡Kaji!. ¡Que bueno que viniste!-. Exclamo feliz Asuka mientras corría a abrazar al aludido.

-¡Hola!. También estoy muy feliz de verte Asuka. ¡Y como estas Shinji!-. Le pregunto a Shinji mientras intentaba ir a saludarle, cosa difícil ya que Asuka poco menos se arrimo a aquel personaje, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con saludarlo de lejos, mientras veía a esa chica centrarse en Kaji y olvidarse por completo de él. Eso podría haber deprimido a Shinji, pero curiosamente no fue así. Es mas, le animo a decidirse a dar el siguiente paso.

Y lo haría mañana mismo…

Al día siguiente el cielo se ve con nubes negras que amenazaban cubrirlo por completo, recordando los días de otoño que habían antes del segundo impacto, mientras que en la calle vemos a los dos corriendo a la escuela, no vaya a ser cosa que se pusiera a llover; además, ambos iban atrasados a la escuela.

Alcanzaron a llegar justo cuando el timbre sonaba para dar inicio a las clases, aprovechando la demora del maestro Shinji pretendió ir a saludar a sus amigos, pero Asuka le corto la inspiración.

-¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo con esos chiflados y ven a sentarte!-. Le ordeno la chica.

-Ya voy-. Respondió resignado el chico.

Algunos que vieron la escena se rieron y otros cuchichearon por lo bajo.

-Ahí va un hombre subyugado…-. Comento Kensuke.

-…y dominado por el demonio-. Completo la idea Touji.

Shinji escucho el comentario y solo sonrió de buen humor; por su parte, basto con que Asuka dirigiera una mirada asesina a ese dúo para que inmediatamente cesara todo cuchicheo.

Solo segundos después de abrieron las puertas e ingreso el maestro, recibiendo el saludo de rigor, marcando así el inicio de las clases y de toda la rutina escolar.

Las clases ya habían concluido y una fuerte llovizna se cernía sobre el exterior, bajo el marco de la puerta de la escuela una pareja estaba a un costado mientras trataban de buscar algo.

-¡Mierda!. Olvide mi paraguas-. Maldijo Asuka mientras vanamente lo buscaba en su bolso.

-Bueno, podemos compartir el mió, si quieres-. Le respondió Shinji.

-No es necesario, solo es una simple llovizna, no es para tanto.

-¿Estas segura?.

-Claro kinder, sería como mucho que justo ahora se pusiera a llover.

Irónicamente, cuando ambos estaban saliendo de ese portal, las gotas comenzaron a hacerse mas gruesas y solo fue cosa de instantes para que largara la lluvia. Ante esto a Shinji saco su paraguas y lo ofreció a su acompañante. Asuka no quería compartir el paraguas de Shinji, pero ante la perspectiva de terminar toda empapada, opto por aceptar este ofrecimiento mientras emprendían el camino de retorno a su hogar. Al principio lo hicieron en silencio, sin hablarse o dirigirse la palabra. Ello hasta que Shinji cobro valor y se atrevió a romper el incomodo silencio.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Kinder.

-¿No tienes vergüenza para insinuarte a Kaji?.

-¿De donde sacas eso?.

-Anoche estabas muy feliz con la presencia de Kaji, quizás demasiado feliz con él… y eso no me gusto mucho.

-Mmmm… ¿Acaso estas celoso?.

-¿Ah?

-Baka Shinji… ¿No me digas que tú estabas celoso por mí?-. Inquirió ella mirándolo a la cara, lo que puso algo nervioso a Shinji.

-Eh… no, no es eso, es que solo…

-¡Claro que si lo estas!-. Dijo ella en un tono exclamativo que sin embargo no denostaba enfado, hasta parecía estar feliz con la idea de que Shinji tuviera celos.

-¡No lo estoy!.

-¡Já!. Se te nota en la cara y a leguas. Confiésalo… ¿Tu estabas celoso por mi?.

-Pues… digamos que si… si estaba un poco celoso

-¡Lo sabía!-. Dijo ella triunfante y con una sonrisa que logro transmitir a Shinji, quien también sonrió. Y no pudieron evitar reírse por un rato. Pero luego, ya mas serenos, Asuka prosiguió.

-Míranos. Cualquiera pensaría que estamos comprometidos. Aquí estamos los dos, compartiendo el paraguas y riéndonos de un estúpido ataque de celos. Podríamos parecer patéticos…

-Pero no lo somos-. Sentencio Shinji.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto ella intrigada por la repentina seriedad que adopto el tono de voz de Shinji.

-A que hay algo que quisiera decirte desde hace algunos días, solo que no se como decírtelo y quizás parezca una tontería, o te parezca una tontería. Quizás realmente lo sea. Pero tengo que decírtelo…

La chica pelirroja se quedo atónita ante estas palabras, no sabía como reaccionar. Quizás, Shinji si saldría con una estupidez, aunque en el fondo de su corazón tenia una leve esperanza de que tal vez el pudiera darle una grata sorpresa. Por otro lado, Shinji no supo como expresar lo que sentía, ello pese a que él tenia las palabras y podía pronunciarlas, sin embargo esta vez sentía que las palabras ya no eran suficientes. Y al ver esos ojos azules llenos de ansia y expectación no pudo contener las ansias y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones, mientras abrazaba a Asuka y le prodigaba el beso mas dulce, puro y sincero que podía darle. Un beso que fue capaz de llegar al corazón mismo de esa chica, remeciéndola por completo hasta el punto de dejarlo completamente al desnudo. Extraviada en ese beso Asuka se sentía feliz, feliz y dichosa como nunca antes lo había sido en toda su vida. Esos dos podrían haber estado así para siempre… pero algo rompería la dicha de ese momento.

Terminado el largo beso, él quería dirigirse a la dueña de aquellos ojos azules y decirle de una vez por todas cuanto la amaba y cuanto quería estar con ella. Pero un triste espectáculo rompió aquel momento ideal, provocándole a Shinji un frío dolor en su corazón al ver mas allá de lo debido.

Del otro lado de la calle otra chica los había visto, y de entre todas las chicas, tuvo que ser precisamente ella. Una chica lejana que nunca parecía demostrar sentimientos, pero que ahora lloraba silenciosamente a lo lejos adolorida por esa escena. Lagrimas que fueron capaces de apagar la felicidad de Shinji para transmutarla en un amargo dolor.

_Fin del flash-back._

-¿Por qué?-. Se preguntaba desdichadamente Shinji. -¿Por qué no me siento feliz?. ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en ese momento de dicha plena solo provenían a su mente la imagen de esa chica de ojos rojos que derramaban lagrimas por él?-.

Fue entonces cuando Shinji se dio cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Por mas que lo intentaba, no podía odiar a esa silente chica. No solo eso, en realidad Shinji nunca pudo odiar a esa chica. De hecho, alguna vez se sintió muy identificado con ella y ahora sentía que no podía seguir por la vida como si nada. Después de todo y pese a su extraña y peculiar forma de ser, Shinji sentía que Rei era lo mas parecido que él tenia a una amiga. Quizás era cosa de buscar el momento preciso para hablar con ella y pedirle que volvieran a ser amigos como antes…

Shinji rió tristemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía pedirle a Rei que volvieran a ser amigos, si nunca antes había tenido el valor para pedírselo, además el ver a Rei llorar le hizo pensar de que quizás ella no quería ser solamente una amiga. Tenia miedo de la reacción de esa chica, pero él también tenia miedo de si mismo, miedo de que pudiera renacer en él esa inútil utopía que alguna vez tuvo y cultivo antes de descartarla cuando logro convencerse a si mismo de que aquello no podía ser nada mas que un lejano sueño, tan inutil como imposible.

La utopía de que él pudiera amarla.

La utopía de que esa chica lejana y distante pudiera algun dia, quizas, llegar a amarle.

**Continuara.**

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

Por fin y luego de mas de un mes y medio, puedo volver a ofrecerles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que aunque pareciera que no es muy leída, igual la escribo con mucho cariño y dedicación, lo que espero se note en este capitulo que espero que les guste.

¿Qué onda con Shinji y Asuka?. ¿Por qué esos dos estaban juntos y se besaron?. Esos eran puntos que habían quedado en el aire y que hacían que la historia pareciera algo coja. Por eso en este capitulo deje un poco de lado a la primera elegida para centrarme en los otros dos elegidos, para que sepan como ellos llegaron a ser pareja "o algo por el estilo".

Aunque este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista del tercer elegido, buena parte de sus pensamientos se centran en la segunda elegida. Ya había desarrollado los pensamientos de Shinji sobre Rei, era hora de que pensara en Asuka, para que pueda ya empezar a esclarecer y a sincerar sus pensamientos y emociones.

Y bueno. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles por ahora. Y no lo olviden. Cualquier idea, critica, opinión o sugerencia la pueden hacer llegar con toda confianza por medio de sus reviews o escribiéndome a mi correo. Después de todo, pretendo escribir una historia que no solo me guste a mí, sino que también les guste a todos ustedes.

¡Mucha suerte!. ¡Y espero poder vernos pronto!


	5. Amargura

**Capitulo 5. **Amargura.

Demasiado silencio había en esa mañana durante todo el trayecto que desarrollaban desde el departamento que compartían rumbo hacia la escuela. Este silencio, sumado al hecho de que esa mañana había amanecido excepcionalmente fría, no permitía crear el ambiente favorable para una distensión necesaria antes de proceder al dialogo franco que tácitamente necesitaban con urgencia esos dos. Aunque el ambiente matutino parecía reflejar la visión de una ciudad que despertaba radiante y pletórica de energía, para ese par de jóvenes todo parecía estar envuelto en un manto de silencio pesado y triste.

Durante prácticamente toda la noche anterior la mente de Shinji Ikari había sido martilleada sin cesar por las reminiscencias de variados sucesos: Los sucesos que fueron; los que pudieron ser; y los que, quizás, nunca llegarían a ser. Todo su ser parecía estar ahora inmerso en medio de una confusión de la cual no podía escapar y respecto de la cual él no sabía como resolver. Hubiera sido ideal si pudiera haber resuelto sus problemas con tan solo aclarar su mente y vislumbrar cual podría ser la solución más lógica y racional a su problema. Pero por mas que intentara aclarar sus dudas, ello era inútil, porque las dudas que asolaban al chico no provenían de su mente, sino que estas provenían desde el fondo de su alma.

Caminando al lado de este chico se encontraba una chica dueña de larga cabellera pelirroja, quien usualmente solía poseer y demostrar un carácter mucho más enérgico y optimista que el de su compañero, pero esa mañana ella también parecía estar inmersa en ese sentimiento de extraña melancolía. Esa sensación le desagradaba, tanto como el ver triste a ese chico. Todo esto resultaba ser algo demasiado irónico para ella… ¿Quién iba a pensar de que le iba a llegar a importar lo que le pasará o le pudiera dejar de pasar a ese chico?. Normalmente ella hubiera aprovechado esa situación para buscar sentirse mejor consigo misma a costa de burlarse de él o de decirle alguna clase de pesadez, pero ahora ella desearía con toda su alma poder saber que era lo que le pasaba para poder ayudarle. Solo que ella no sabia como podía hacerlo. Sorprendentemente para Asuka una de las cosas que mas le costaban en el mundo era sincerarse con las personas y mostrarse ante ellas tal cual como era en realidad. Le costaba mucho asumirse como una persona que también tenia problemas y necesidades como todos los demás y que por ende necesitaba a veces de la ayuda de los demás. Pero si hacía eso ella podría parecer débil y dependiente, y ella no quería ser ni parecer débil ni dependiente de los demás, después de todo ella nunca dependía de los demás… ¿Por qué debería aceptar la idea de que alguien dependiera de ella?...

Quizás, esto se debía que caminando a su lado se encontraba un chico que últimamente se había ganado un espacio muy importante dentro de sus pensamientos. Esto podía parecer una locura para alguien como ella, sobre todo si se piensa de que Shinji estaba muy lejos de ser su arquetipo ideal de chico, de hecho solía considerarlo como un chico débil y pusilánime, tal vez demasiado débil y pusilánime para su gusto, inclusive habían momentos en que encontraba patética su forma de ser y de enfrentarse ante el mundo. A veces ella se preguntaba si él hubiera sido de todas formas piloto de un Evangelion si su padre no hubiera sido el Comandante en Jefe de NERV, aunque ella sabia que la relación entre Shinji y su padre era prácticamente equiparable a la relación que podrían tener dos perfectos desconocidos.

¿Pero porque lo que afectara a Shinji le importaba tanto?. Quizás, y después de ya tantos meses de convivencia termine siendo algo natural el que te importe lo que le este pasando a quien tienes a tu lado; quizás, porque a pesar de su carácter retraído y tímido, Shinji solía cambiar su comportamiento en las batallas, pudiendo incurrir en acciones que normalmente él no haría, como la vez aquella en que salto al interior de una caldera volcánica desafiando al peligro y todo exclusivamente para salvarla de una muerte segura. O quizás… a Asuka le importaba Shinji porque a pesar de todas las pesadeces que ella pudiera decirle o de todos los defectos que pudiera encontrarle y reprocharle, él parecía ser la única persona que siempre había sido honesta con ella y… quizás, si había alguien con quien ella podía ser honesto y revelarse como ella misma sin ningún tipo de ataduras ni caretas, ese alguien sería el tercer elegido.

Pero para ninguno de ellos había tiempo como para seguir profundizando en todas estas cavilaciones, frente a ambos chicos se encontraba la amplia entrada del liceo. Un nuevo día había comenzado y no había mas alternativa que hacerle frente. Y esos dos solo pudieron hacerlo de la única forma que conocían. Retornando cada uno a sus respectivos roles en sus respectivos mundos. Ella se anticipo, juntándose con sus amistades. Él, resignado, parecía que no le quedaba otra cosa mas que pasar a juntarse con sus amigos para hacer un poco de tiempo antes de las clases, mientras trataba de distraerse un poco de una de las tantas preguntas que martilleaban su mente. "¿Por qué Asuka era tan cambiante, siendo que él siempre procuraba ser autentico con ella, así como con todos los demás?. ¿Por qué ella no podía ayudarle para decidirse de una buena vez?...

No obstante todas sus intensiones, Shinji no se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para ir a juntarse con sus amigos, en vez de ello opto por cambiar de parecer y prefirió hacer tiempo yendo hacia el salón mientras intentaba ayudar de alguna forma en los quehaceres matutinos. En realidad no le correspondía hacerlo, pero Shinji necesitaba con premura sacudirse, aunque fuera por un rato, de todos esos pensamientos que le estaban agobiando. Y en medio de estos menesteres se encontraba el tercer elegido cuando fue observado a lo lejos y con cierto detenimiento por una enigmática chica.

"¿Por qué Shinji no parecía ser feliz?". Era la pregunta que esa chica se hacía en su mente al verle ahí solitario con la mirada cabizbaja mientras nadie parecía reparar en su suerte; ese era un panorama que ella conocía bien, porque siempre había estado inmersa en ese vacío de estar siempre sola, aun si estuviera en medio de las gentes; solo que nunca antes le había importado mayormente eso, ya que ella era la única que se veía a si misma inmersa en la soledad. Ello fue así hasta que comenzó a mirar con cierto detenimiento otras realidades que le rodeaban. Mas concretamente, la de aquel muchacho quien ahora parecía encontrarse en esa situación que ella conocía tan bien, fue entonces cuando ella volvió a cuestionarse quien era realmente ese chico. Al principio el solamente parecía ser otra entidad mas en su mundo, quizás otra forma que coexistiría junto a ella por algún tiempo hasta el día en que él desapareciera de su vida con la misma velocidad en que había aparecido, como ya lo habían hecho tantas otras personas. Y de hecho, su impresión pareció confirmarse el día en que Shinji abandono NERV y huyo de su hogar.

Pero a pesar de todo, él había regresado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. Por lo que le había escuchado, sabía que a Shinji no le gustaba pilotear el Eva 01, De hecho, le daba la impresión de que debía de serle una carga muy pesada para él, aunque nunca pareciera demostrarlo. Pero a pesar de estas impresiones, siempre veía como a la hora de presentarse la batalla, sin dudarlo el siempre abordaba su unidad y salía a luchar pasara lo que pasare, aun cuando a veces le parecía que ello le hacía sufrir. Y recordó cuando ella le pregunto si él era feliz, pregunta a la cual el nunca pudo responder mas que con otra pregunta que ella si podía responder, pero que entonces no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Quizás, ese no era el momento adecuado para formularlas ni para responderlas, pero si podía ella comenzar rompiendo el hielo, solo que ella no se atrevía a hacerlo y en su lugar solo podía quedarse contemplando a lo lejos al tercer elegido.

Mientras retornaba a su puesto, Shinji se sintió observado por alguien, él no la miro directamente a los ojos, pero basto con que la viera de reojo a lo lejos para saber de quien se trataba. Pero Shinji no quería tratar con ella, no podía hacerlo ahora, no delante de todos. Por eso él la ignoro mientras se sentaba en su puesto a la espera de que pasaran rápido los pocos minutos que quedaban antes del inicio de la jornada.

Rei se sintió muy dolida con esta reacción, pero mas dolida estaba al verle ahí triste y apagado. Ella no sabía que hacer para sacarlo de ese estado, solo sabía que debía hacer algo, y debía hacerlo pronto, antes de que esa otra chica reapareciera nuevamente y siguiera alejándolo cada vez mas de su lado. Pero no se sentía capacitada para hablarle allí en presencia de todos, no lograba entender el porque de esta sensación, pero sentía que debía hablarle a solas. Por dicha razón fue que Ayanami optó por esperar a que llegara un mejor momento.

Muy lentamente fue como se desarrolló esa mañana hasta que por fin llego el recreo del almuerzo. Como lo había hecho durante todo ese día Shinji anduvo rehuyendo de todo el mundo y luego de deambular un rato por las instalaciones del establecimiento termino yéndose a pasar el largo recreo en la azotea de la escuela, aprovechando que en esos momentos se encontraba casi desierta. Él contemplaba el azulado cielo despejado y a la vida que transcurría en el patio a sus pies. Y mientras miraba esa escena su ser se entristecía al sentirse ajeno a toda esa vitalidad.

Unos lentos pasos se dirigían silenciosamente hasta ganarse muy cerca de ese chico, estos no fueron percibidos por él, pero si logro percibir una presencia que le estaba acompañando a su lado, presencia que logro corroborar al vislumbrar la silueta de su sombra. Demoro varios segundos en animarse para voltearse a verle, aun cuando algo dentro de su ser le hacía presentir quien era, y al verle, supo que sus sospechas eran fundadas.

-Hola Rei-. Fue la desmotivada y única respuesta que pudo ocurrírsele al chico luego de un largo intervalo de silencio triste.

-Hola-. Respondió ella con su voz neutra de siempre.

Nuevamente en esa azotea hubo un tenso silencio entre los dos, otra vez tenia esa sensación de no tener las palabras necesarias para poder hablarle a la persona que tenia en frente suyo. Nuevamente Shinji tenía miedo de si mismo, detestaba tanto sentir ese temor. Otra vez quería huir y escapar de esa sensación.

-Shinji… ¿Por qué te sientes mal?-. Pregunto ella, interrumpiendo los confusos pensamientos del aludido.

-¿Po… porque lo dices?-. Pregunto él de forma tímida, casi imperceptible.

-Creía que eras feliz, pero me he dado cuenta de que no lo eres, aunque quieres hacerte creer de que lo estas. ¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué otra vez me estas haciendo estas preguntas?-. Pregunto él al ver que el tema se estaba encaminando al mismo punto inconcluso en que había quedado la última vez. Pero al ver la mirada silente y perturbada de aquella chica, él prosiguió. -¿Por qué te interesa tanto el hecho de que yo sea o no feliz?. Nunca antes pareció importarte ello¿Por qué te importa ahora?-.

-Por qué yo quiero verte feliz.

El chico sonreía tristemente mientras meneaba un poco la cabeza y a la vez trataba de asimilar las palabras que le decía la chica de cabello celeste, antes de meditarlas un rato mas antes de responderlas.

-La ultima vez, dijistes que no sabias si eras feliz. Si no sabes en que consiste la felicidad… ¿Por qué te interesa verme feliz?. Esto es tan extraño, a pesar de todo este tiempo en que hemos estado juntos, siento que aun no te conozco, que estas tan lejos, que no se como acercarme a ti…

Rei interrumpió dando un paso al frente, acercándose al chico. Por su parte el chico pensó que esta era una extraña broma de la chica, y se lo hizo saber en un tono muy serio.

-Rei. No creo que este sea el momento para bromas.

-No estoy bromeando-. Le replico ella en su conocido tono neutral.

-E… entonces… que…-. Trato de articular alguna palabra o frase para responderle, pero nada parecía salir de su mente.

-No quiero que seas infeliz.

-A ver, a ver… no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo sea feliz?.

-Por qué yo quiero verte feliz-. Volvió a responder la peliazul.

-Otra vez sales con lo mismo. ¿Por qué te preocupa demasiado lo que me pase?. Tú siempre parecías estar bien, parecía que solo te bastaba la compañía de mi padre para que tu pequeño mundo permaneciera estar bien. Siempre manifestaste indiferencia contra todo lo que no proviniera de él, tú siempre parecías defenderlo a ultranza, aunque no se lo mereciera. Y ahora apareces y me sales con que te interesa lo que me pasa… ¿Por qué Rei?. ¿Por qué ahora?-. Replico el tercer elegido en un tono que le sonaba a agraz, tono que pudo ser percibido por esa chica.

No, esto parecía ser más que un simple tono de amargura, ella pudo comprender que tras esas palabras podía esconderse algo mas profundo, una rabia contenida en contra de ella, o quizás la rabia era contra algo que ella representaba, no lo sabía. Lo único que percibía era que él estaba volcando contra ella un sentimiento corrosivo que le estaba haciendo daño a la chica peliazul. Buscando saber la respuesta a esta duda fue que Rei le pregunto.

-¿Por qué tú me odias?-.Fue la inusualmente dolorosa pregunta que la voz neutra de Ayanami no pudo disimular.

Shinji callo y nuevamente recayó un manto de silencio, manto que se hizo sobretodo mas pesado para Shinji. El pretendió odiarla y por mucho tiempo llego a pensar y a creer en ello. Y ahora que podría decirle que la odiaba, resultaba que no podía hacerlo. Porque tras mucho batallar había descubierto que pese a sus intensiones e intentos no podía odiarla, otras personas que podían ser acreedoras de su odio podían merecerlo. Pero no ella. No cuando la veía ahora tan frágil, tan triste y sola…

Resignado ante el peso de saber de que era inútil tratar de seguir aborreciendo lo que no podía odiar, Shinji suspiro y le respondió mas sereno.

-No te odio. Yo… yo no te odio…

-¿Lo dices en serio?-. Pregunto con una voz que dejaba entrever cierta expectación. Sin darse cuenta a estas alturas la voz usualmente neutra de Rei dejaba entrever levemente algunos trazos de emocionalidad, lo que no paso desapercibido para el chico.

-Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué tú crees que te odiaría?.

-No lo se-. Respondió ella con un tono que parecía ser levemente temeroso. –Yo creía que tu…-.

Nunca pudo Rei completar la frase, simplemente se encontró repentinamente en un inédito estado de perplejidad en el cual se encontraba sin saber que debía decir o que hacer. Ella sentía como su corazón parecía estar acelerándose hasta llegar a un punto en que podría estallar. Y todo por unas pocas palabras.

-Me siento bien de saber eso-. Atino a responder luego de un largo silencio la chica peliazul. Respondiendo esta vez con un tono distinto, ya muy lejano a su característica voz monocorde, parecía que ella estuviera tratando de reprimir alguna emoción antes de que esta se pudiera llegar a revelarse. Aun así, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma inconsciente a ese muchacho.

Por su parte, Shinji se sintió muy bien con esa inesperada sonrisa, parecía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima y, de paso, había recobrado algo importante para él.

-Creo que estas pensando demasiadas cosas raras últimamente-. Dijo en un tono ligeramente mas sonriente que antes, tono que en realidad buscaba distender un poco su nerviosismo.

-¿Tu crees?-. Pregunto ella empleando un tono inusualmente dubitativo.

-Puede ser.

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-En realidad, no lo se… quizás esto sea parte de lo que los adultos llaman "el crecer".

-¿El crecer?-. Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

El aludido respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Quizás tengas razón.

Shinji observo de reojo a su compañera mientras escuchaba su respuesta, al mirarla él se centro en su rostro. A primera vista parecía ser el mismo rostro lejano e imperturbable al cual ya estaba acostumbrado, pero le pareció ver algo mas en ese rostro, usualmente tan poco expresivo. No supo describirlo, quizás era algo en su mirada, o quizá algún aura desconocida en ella, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero sin proponérselo el volteaba aun mas su rostro para mirar a esa chica para mirarla ahora ya sin disimulo alguno mientras Shinji desterraba toda confusión de su mente, sin proponérselo el había encontrado por un momento placido remanso a todas sus dudas al verla. Por otra parte, ella también se detuvo mientras le miraba detenidamente. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, el nunca antes la había mirado así. Pero eso no era algo que le disgustara, al contrario, en lo mas profundo de su corazón ella había deseado que algo como esto se produjera. Y un sentimiento calido le embargo profundamente desde el interior de su, alguna vez, mortecina alma condenada a la desesperanza. Todo esto mientras un ligero rubor rosáceo maquillaba tenuemente sus mejillas y una tímida e imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en aquellos labios.

Sin pretenderlo, la tristeza se esfumo de la memoria de Shinji al ver a ese pálido rostro manifestar un inesperado rastro de alegría, lo que le hacia recordar lo preciosa que en verdad podía ser esa chica que, sin proponérselo, se había gano un importante espacio en el corazón y en los pensamientos de ese chico. El le correspondió, sonriéndole abiertamente a esa chica de mirar escarlata. Sin lugar a mas dudas, el se decidió de una buena vez a romper ese hielo que había entre los dos y le hizo una pregunta que parecía simple, pero que era muy importante para él.

-¿Sabes Rei?. Nunca antes te lo había dicho, porque no sabía como decírtelo, pero hay algo que quisiera decirte y que por alguna extraña razón, nunca me había atrevido a preguntarte antes. Pero quisiera hacerlo ahora...

El corazón de la primera elegida se acelero aun mas de lo que ya estaba al esperar esa largamente anhelada pregunta para la cual esa muchacha ya tenia una respuesta. Pregunta que, sin embargo no llegaría, al menos no en la forma que esperaba.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?.

-¿Amigos?-. La atónita tonalidad en la voz de Rei delataba cierto grado de confusión. Esto que podría parecer pleonástico no lo era para alguien quien muy rara vez parecía experimentar dudas. Y después de algunos segundos, a este tono confuso se le adicionaba un cierto dejo a decepción.

-¿Por qué?.

-Bueno… siempre te he visto como alguien especial, alguien muy importante para mi y… quisiera que tu y yo, o sea nosotros pudiéramos…

-Shinji. ¿Por qué preguntas esto ahora?... ¿Por qué no lo preguntaste antes?.

-¿Antes?-. Pregunto perplejo el chico.

-No hiciste esta pregunta antes, cuando nos conocimos o cuando piloteábamos, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel entonces… ¿Por qué la haces ahora?.

Shinji trato de darle una respuesta convincente, una respuesta plausible para ella, pero al final solo pudo ladear la mirada hacia un lado mientras pronunciaba las palabras que expresaban la única respuesta que podía esgrimir ese chico.

-No lo se.

Otro denso espacio de silencio se hizo entre los dos. Mientras Shinji respondía mentalmente la pregunta de Rei con una palabra. "Cobardía".

-Shinji… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?-. Pregunto la chica por primera vez en su vida sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía, diciendo únicamente lo que estaba sintiendo sin darse cuenta de ello hasta el momento en que él para sus adentros se sobresalto. Rápidamente ella considero el disculparse por esa pregunta tan impertinente, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió, ella necesitaba saber esa respuesta. Por eso y en una actitud poco usual Rei insistió en la cuestión.

-Dime Shinji… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?.

Ante el silencio mantenido el tono de ella dejo de ser neutro y se ponía un poco mas vivido cuando ella le preguntó: -¿Por qué no respondes?-.

El peso de la confusión embargaba al chico, aun no sabía bien que era Rei para él y la duda se acrecentó cuando al momento de esa última pregunta las reminiscencias de aquella otra chica vinieron a su mente.

-¿Es por Asuka?-. Volvió a preguntar la chica de ojos escarlatas, percibiendo de alguna extraña forma la causa de la confusión del chico.

Shinji no le respondió, pero se sobresalto abiertamente ante la mención de la segunda elegida.

-Acaso es por ella-. Volvió a inquirir la peliazul con un tono que ya no parecía ser el tono propio de una duda. Mas bien, esa frase parecía sonar como una afirmativa.

-¡¿Por qué crees que esto puede ser causa de ella?!.

-Shinji¿Eres feliz?.

-¿Por qué haces de nuevo esta pregunta?.

-Porque si lo estuvieras, no me estarías buscando.

-¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?!-. Pregunto un Shinji Ikari ya al borde de perder la paciencia.

-Dime Shinji. ¿Tu amas a Asuka?.

La pregunta silencio abruptamente al tercer elegido. No esperaba que ella apuntara directamente al fondo de su dilema, un dilema para el cual ese chico no tenia una respuesta. La cara de sorpresa y la boca abierta y temblorosa que trataban vanamente de expresar una respuesta inexistente le estaban delatando.

El corazón de la chica clamaba por una respuesta, pero una posibilidad que fugazmente paso por su mente paralizó el ansia de respuesta para ese clamor: "¿Y si él le decía que efectivamente amaba a la segunda elegida?". Esa posibilidad la aterro, tanto, que inconcientemente ella dio un paso hacia atrás y llevo sus temblorosas manos a sus mejillas. Rei no se sentía capaz de soportar tamaña respuesta. No podría soportar dicha respuesta. Y volvió a retroceder pasos a medida que todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de la visión de ese amargo beso bajo la lluvia volvían a su mente.

Desarmada y temerosa de esa respuesta y ante el silencio impotente de él, ella no pudo soportar mas la situación y huyo. Quería escapar de esa posible respuesta tan lejos como le fuera posible.

-¿Tanto me duele que tengo que huir?-. Se cuestionaba Rei a si misma mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, tratando de comprender a ese chico, pero al intentar hacerlo ella también sentía un gran dolor dentro de si al no poder comprenderse a si misma.

"¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo?". Se pregunto a si misma por largo rato acerca de estas sensaciones mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, antes de recordar una frase que había oído algunos días atrás a Maya. _"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende"._

Quizás esa frase tenía razón, pero la duda que le asolaba ahora era. ¿Cómo podría comprender esas razones?.

De mas estaba decir que Rei Ayanami estaba mas confundida que antes. No solo respecto de él, sino que también respecto de si misma. Todo ello mientras ella se perdía por los corredores, muy pocos le prestaron atención a esa chica, pero las pocas personas que lo hicieron coincidieron en un mismo detalle.

Todos coincidieron en describir que les había parecido ver a esa chica huyendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Unos instantes después, la campana replico en el ambiente, indicando la hora de regresar a las clases. Atónito, Shinji había visto como esa chica había huido de él, huía de una respuesta que él había sido incapaz de proveerle. Decepcionado de si mismo y frustrado por su estúpida cobardía al no darle una respuesta, el solo pudo voltearse y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la baranda para apoyarse en ella y rumiar en silencio su desdicha.

"¿Por qué no le respondí?. ¿Por qué no pude decirle que si la amaba…?". Shinji levanto su mirada hacia el horizonte y vio el cielo azuloso, y no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. En que quizás, no la amaba en realidad, sino que amaba a otra chica, y si cabeza se atormentaba mientras ahora venia a su mentes la imagen de esa otra.

"¡Todo esto es tan complicado!", se lamentaba para sus adentros. Y no era para menos, su cabeza y su corazón estaban hechos un lío a causa de dos chicas que sin proponérselo habían ingresado a su vida y de cierta forma se la habían cambiado. Originalmente ellas solo serían sus compañeras de clases y de labores. Pero en algún momento indeterminado de su vida, ellas pasaron a convertirse para él en algo mas que solo personas con las que tenia que relacionarse con mas frecuencia que con el resto de sus compañeros. Quizás por eso es que sentía que podía conocer y ver mas cosas de ellas que el resto de las personas, Así como, quizás, ellas habrían podido conocer facetas de él que ni se imaginaba. Seguramente todo esto sería tan solo una mera especulación, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo único que si sabía es que sentía un gran aprecio por esas dos. No obstante lo anterior, o tal vez precisamente por causa de aquello, su corazón estaba confundido.

De hecho; alguna vez el había llegado a sentir algo mas que solo empatía por una de ellas. Silente y solitaria, había pensado que quizás alguien como ella podría llegar a comprenderle y entenderle. Pero al verla tan fría y lejana el tuvo miedo y huyo de ella, y cuando descubrió a quien le correspondía la lealtad de esa chica no pudo soportarlo. Dolido, él quiso odiarla, y tras muchos empeños finalmente logro hacerlo, auxiliado por el doloroso recuerdo de la vida miserable que había conocido hasta antes de llegar a Tokio-3 y su nueva vida como piloto de Eva. Y así fue que Shinji termino desistiendo de ella.

Pero quizás, la verdadera razón que le ayudo a desistir fue el haber conocido a esa otra chica, una muy distinta de las todas demás chicas que podía conocer. De porte y origen extranjero; altanera, decidida y orgullosa; ella era muy distinta de aquella otra joven. Al principio a él no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto, pero con el pasar del tiempo y luego de convivir con ella descubrió que no era tan despreciable como aparentaba; es mas, quizás tras esa mascara de invulnerabilidad podría esconderse una chica que aun era demasiado frágil y tímida como para que pudiera atreverse a abrir su corazón…

Sonrió tristemente ante esa posibilidad, de la misma forma que alguien ríe luego de haber escuchado un mal chiste, mientras negaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza esa posibilidad. Tras ese lapso, el volvió a tratar de resolver mentalmente el asunto. "Si tan solo pudiera descartar sin que nada le importara todo sería ser mas fácil". Razono el chico. Pero debido a que no podía dejar de importarle lo que pasara con ellas, era que estaba confundido.

-No soy bueno para estas cosas-. Se termino lamentando para si mismo mientras trataba por enésima vez de alejar esas confusiones de su mente, y por enésima vez fracaso en ello.

Se quedo allí un largo rato, no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto rato había sido, hasta que una voz inesperada corto sus divagaciones:

-¡¡¡Que estas haciendo allí parado como un tonto!!!. ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste la campana?!.

Shinji se volteo y miro a una Asuka con los brazos en jarras, el ceño fruncido y con su habitual cara de niña molesta cuando veía que no le hacían caso. Semblante que se suavizo al ver como había logrado que él

-Y bien. ¿Piensas quedarte allí parado todo el rato?-. Pregunto esta vez en un tono mucho mas suave y conciliador, el mismo tono que ella solía emplear cuando se encontraban solos.

Aun confundido con la situación precedentemente y por ende aun desconcertado, a Shinji no le quedo mas alternativa que seguir a su pelirroja compañera mientras se dirigían a su aula sin mas ruido que los pasos que daban por los, ahora, corredores solitarios.

"Por fin terminaron las clases".

Ese fue el pensamiento generalizado de todos los estudiantes cuando, tras una espera que parecía infinita, por fin escucharon sonar el timbre que logro interrumpir al viejo profesor, quien otra vez había dejado a medio impartir la cátedra de historia contemporánea para quedarse desarrollando otra de sus múltiples anécdotas acerca de cómo era la vida antes del segundo impacto. Pero como a ninguno de ellos le importaban realmente las viejas historias del profesor "además que esa historia ya la había contado en mas de una ocasión", nadie lamento esa interrupción.

A la salida de la escuela Shinji y Asuka caminaban rumbo al departamento de Misato. Al igual como había ocurrido antes durante el trayecto de ida y en el recreo del almuerzo, el regreso se desarrollo en el más absoluto de los silencios. Esta situación estaba resultando molesta para ambos, pero sobretodo le estaba incomodando de sobremanera a Asuka, quien extrañaba al chico que había estado descubriendo desde un tiempo a esta parte y veía como Shinji había vuelto a ser el mismo chico introvertido y silente de antes; y para peor, parecía estar sumido ahora en medio de una triste depresión que también le afectaba a ella.

No podía seguir viéndolo así, Asuka tendría que hacer algo por él y, también, por ella. Irónicamente, y no obstante saber esto, la oportunidad propicia para decidirse le llego de sorpresa.

Al abrir la puerta, ambos pudieron rápidamente constatar que no había nadie en el departamento al cual denominaban como su hogar. Probablemente, el exceso de trabajo había absorbido nuevamente a Misato, aunque lo mas probable es que otra vez haya salido de juerga después del trabajo y no vuelva sino hasta bien avanzada la noche, seguramente otra vez regresaría en un estado deplorable producto de excesos etílicos: "Alguien debería encarar a Misato y decirle que es una alcohólica. Ninguna mujer decente tiene cerveza y licor en cantidad tal como para abastecer a todo un regimiento". Pensó Asuka al constatar no solo la ausencia de su tutora, sino que también el magno desorden que campeaba en el departamento.

-Shinji, cuando termines de cambiarte vas a tener que ayudarme a limpiar esta pocilga-. Le dijo Asuka, pero él ya se había dirigido hacía su habitación. Ella no le dio mucha importancia al principio, pensó que como siempre el dejaría sus cosas y se cambiaría de ropa para ponerse algo mas cómodo para andar en la casa y proceder a los quehaceres, de hecho ella también había procedido a cambiar sus ropajes. Pero ya había pasado demasiado rato y ello ya estaba llamando su atención. Emprendió sus pasos hasta la puerta donde colgaba un cartel que rezaba "Suite del encantador Shinji". Y le dio unos golpes. Pero nadie salio a responderle y ninguna señal de vida provino de su interior. Segundos después, volvió a intentarlo, pero otra vez obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-Baka Shinji, abre la puerta-. Nuevamente el silencio del otro lado fue la única respuesta que ella obtuvo.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido de disgusto ante la ignorancia de su presencia, sin dar aviso previo, y en una actitud muy característica de ella, abrió la puerta. El espectáculo que presencio al ingresar y ver lo que había en esa habitación no debería sorprenderle, pero lo hizo.

En medio de un cuarto oscuro, con las ventanas cerradas y tapadas por las cortinas que las cubrían enteramente, Shinji Ikari había dejado caer su maletín escolar a medio camino y estaba sentado sobre su cama vistiendo la misma ropa de escuela, completamente deprimido y sin hacer nada mas que mirar perdidamente hacia el piso, como si nada le importara al estar ya completamente derrotado de antemano, tanto así que ni siquiera reparo que su compañera había abierto la puerta o que había entrado a su habitación sin su permiso.

De mas estaba decir que Asuka odiaba esa actitud, no entendía porque solía estar así. ¿Porque, salvo en las batallas, nunca veía al Shinji decidido, que podría protegerla y hacerla sentir en confianza?. ¿Porque Shinji no afrontaba las cosas como hombre o, por lo menos, intentaba hacerlo, para que así el pudiera ayudarla a salir adelante y vencer sus temores?. No, ella no podía seguir soportando esto. Ella buscaría y revelaría al verdadero Shinji Ikari de donde quisiera que estuviere.

-Ejem-. Interrumpió el silencio con una exageradamente fuerte carraspera para hacerse notar, pero el seguía sin prestarle atención.

-He ingresado a tu pieza sin permiso, por si no te has dado cuenta kinder-. Declamo ella en su conocido sonsonete molesto. Retardadamente, aquel chico levanto levemente su cabeza y un poco mas su mirada para ver quien le hablaba, pero no la mantuvo por mucho tiempo, sin decirle nada a esa chica pelirroja, volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-¡Al menos ten la decencia de mirar cuando te están hablando!-. Reclamo Asuka molesta esperando que el atinara a reaccionar de una buena vez, que le gritara, que le increpara… por ultimo que volviera a ser el mismo chico pusilánime que pedía perdón por todo, aunque a ella ello no le gustaré. Pero nada, el seguía sin responderle. Ya completamente hastiada de esto, ella se acerco y tomo su mentón para impulsarlo hacia arriba, ello mientras ella volvía a preguntar con el mismo tono molesto exigiéndole saber que le pasaba. Pero el permanecía ahí sin responderle.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?. ¿Por qué no me respondes?... ¡Por qué ya no me hablas!.

Esa última frase sorprendió a Shinji y le hizo regresar de donde quisiera que estuviere. La frase de Asuka no era una pregunta, había sido un grito remecedor distinto de todo lo que había escuchado antes. No era este el grito de orgullo manifiesto que conocía, ni el grito de furia desatada al cual estaba acostumbrado; este era el grito conmovedor de una chica que alzaba su voz para romper el cerco de silencio indiferente y así poder hacerse escuchar. Él levantó su mirada y pudo ver como se estaba revelando dramáticamente frente a sus ojos, lo que hasta hace unos pocos instantes podría parecer una distante utopía, Asuka se estaba mostrando en ese instante como lo que era realmente, una chica que no obstante las apariencias que guardaba aun parecía ser demasiado frágil y tímida como para que pudiera erigirse como alguien autosuficiente y plenamente independiente. Él podía ver esto en su rostro expectante, en el tono de su voz, en brillo de sus ojos…

Sorprendido por estas repentinas revelaciones el chico trataba de decirle algo, pero otra vez las palabras se negaban a salir. Mientras que ella aguardaba expectante lo que el tercero pudiera decirle, pero ante la demora la impaciencia pudo mas y fue ella quien hablo.

-Háblame Shinji… por favor, no te quedes callado. Dime algo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-. Respondió el luego de un largo rato y aun atontado por todas estas impresiones.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!... ¿Como que, "que te ocurre"?!!!. Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, estas más lejano y distante que nunca, ya no me hablas ni atiendes a nadie y te has vuelto a encerrar en tu estúpida burbuja y no quieres salir de allí. Ya ni siquiera sincronizas bien en el Eva… ¡Y me preguntas que es lo que me ocurre!-. Termino de gritarle Asuka mientras ella se afirmaba en el, cual niña desvalida quien temblorosamente busca un pilar para afirmarse.

-A… A…-. El chico trataba de pronunciar su nombre, pero no podía hacerlo. La visión de esa chica completamente sobrepasada por sus emociones le superaba ampliamente y le hacia sentirse aun mas miserable.

-Shinji… ¿Por qué te empeñas en aislare y encerrarte en ti mismo?. ¿Por qué te estas alejando de mi…?.

El chico le miro sorprendido, normalmente Asuka no le diría esas cosas ni estaría en esa posición, a menos que quisiera hacerle una broma. Pero esta vez parecía haber sinceridad en ella. Y ello le desconcertaba aun más.

-No… no te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo-. Le dijo ella. –Y quizás… quizás tampoco entienda muy bien esto. De hecho, aunque quisiera, no se… ni siquiera si pueda decírtelo…

-¿Decirlo?. ¿Decirme que cosa Asuka?… ¿Qué cosa?-. Pregunto raudamente Shinji a medio camino entre el temor y el desconcierto al percibir este dubitativo tono de voz de la pelirroja; el temblor que había en sus manos aferradas fuertemente a sus brazos, temblor que reflejaba el estremecimiento que había en el cuerpo de la, usualmente, orgullosa muchacha, y un extraño brillo que irradiaban sus ojos. Tan absorto estaba en este repentino descubrimiento de Asuka, que no se dio cuenta de lo que paso sino hasta el momento en que todo ya estaba desencadenado.

En un principio solo sintió que algo se abalanzaba sobre él mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, luego algo se pego a su rostro para terminar sintiendo una suave y dulce caricia que rozaba sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando Shinji Ikari abrió fuertemente los ojos y pudo cobrar conciencia de la situación, al verse tendido sobre su cama con Asuka fuertemente abrazada a él, cerrando sus ojos para así cobrar el valor de abrir su corazón, mientras ella le besaba con la pasión y desesperación propias de alguien que se encuentra imposibilitado de decir con palabras lo que siente en su interior. Ello mientras el corazón de Shinji se paralizaba, a la vez que sentía sobre su pecho el latir de otro corazón que por fin se había atrevido romper sus miedos para expresarse abiertamente con esta desesperada acción.

Pero a Shinji aquel beso solo pudo evocarle una sensación miserable, la misma que experimentó la ultima vez en que se besaron bajo aquel toldo, la misma que sintió cuando vio a esa otra chica huir y que venia a su mente ahora.

"Amargura".

**Continuara…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no les ofrecía una actualización de esta historia. Pero bueno, después de algún tiempo, "Realmente mucho mas tiempo del que quisiera", por fin les ofrezco un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Se supone que Shinji debería tener ahora las cosas algo mas claras, pero lejos de eso pareciera que ahora esta mas confundido que nunca. Bueno, por todo lo que esta pasando no es de extrañar, pero no puede seguir así para siempre y en algún momento deberá dejarse de cosas y decidirse de una buena vez, ahora que una de ellas se decidió a abrirle su corazón. Y de que forma… y aunque pudiera parecer extraño y quizás algo OOC el método que ella empleo, era algo que quería emplear. Además creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser eso si, la segunda elegida no es una mala chica. Solo que ella no sabe como sincerarse con Shinji. Y si las palabras no funcionan, quizás, las acciones puedan hacerlo mejor.

Y de la primera elegida… bueno, algo de cómo ella abría su corazón se vio ahora y espero seguirlo desarrollando mas en el próximo capitulo. ¿Y cuando será eso?. No se preocupen, que pretendo desarrollar ello dentro de muy pronto "Siempre y cuando la Universidad así me lo permita".

Dejo abierta la invitación para que sigan leyendo y disfrutando de esta historia. Y no olviden, cualquier cosa pueden mandarme un review o escribirme a mi correo. Todas sus opiniones comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos ya que me ayudan a hacer de esta historia algo mejor.

¡Mucha Suerte!. ¡Y nos leeremos pronto!.


	6. Atreverse

**Capitulo 6. **Atreverse.

El suave y húmedo sonido de un beso que hacía tan solo breves instantes había terminado de desencadenarse aun resonaba con abrumadora claridad en los oídos de aquel muchacho e hizo que el tiempo volviera a correr otra vez en ese oscuro cuarto de forma acelerada, como si desesperadamente pretendiera recuperarse de aquella pausa. Esto, mientras aquel joven rostro femenino que estaba enfrente suyo lentamente se alejaba a la par que ella abría lentamente sus vividos ojos azulosos. Dentro del acelerado corazón de dicha chica había mucho miedo por el gran paso que había dado, pero a pesar de sus aprehensiones iniciales ella estaba segura de que ese paso había sido el correcto, había logrado desnudar su alma de todos sus prejuicios y por fin había sincerado sus sentimientos para poder enseñárselos a aquél muchacho. Debido a esto, ella hubiera esperado que ese chico por fin se atreviera a aceptara y le dijera que la amaba, correspondiéndole a ese beso con otros besos que fueran capaces de satisfacer con irrefrenable pasión a todas sus ansias de sentirse finalmente amada. O quizás, hubiera esperado que Shinji se hubiera enojado y le hubiera increpado violentamente por tamaño e inoportuno atrevimiento, gritándole furioso que la odiaba y que ella debía marcharse de su vida, que dejara de molestarle mas; o quien sabe que otra cosa. Pero lo que la chica pelirroja seguramente no se esperaba era la respuesta que de él obtuvo.

Al abrir sus ojos ella miro el rostro impactado de Shinji, como si él estuviera profundamente contrariado por esta súbita reacción de su compañera. Y su reacción no era para menos, Asuka no era de las chicas dadas a hacer ese tipo de cosas, nunca había enseñado su alma de tamaña manera a ninguna otra persona, y nunca hubiera esperado haber sido el primer afortunado en obtener tamaño privilegio. Y por ello Shinji se sentía profundamente contrariado, no sabia que era lo que debía de hacer o como él debía de comportarse en momentos como estos. Nunca había estado en una situación como esta, y quizás en otras circunstancias lo recientemente ocurrido podría haberle parecido la perfecta realización de una idílica y secreta fantasía.

Pero no lo era.

Volvió a mirar el rostro de esa joven, quien parecía estar levemente temerosa de su reacción aunque a la vez había un suave dejo de una inocente y expectante ilusión en el levemente tembloroso trasfondo de su azul mirar. Por su parte él no sabía que hacer o que decir, solo sabía que algo debía hacer, el tiempo no se detendría y de seguro ella estaría para sus adentros esperando impacientemente una respuesta. Desesperado, aventuro una reacción sin pensarlo y así fue como el le respondería, al calor de otro beso. Un beso que ilusiono de sobremanera a la chica pelirroja, pero que para Shinji no era mas que un desesperado gesto de respuesta para ella y también era un intento de ver si ese amargo sabor a hiel se retiraba definitivamente de su ser. Trato de prodigarle a esa joven toda su intensidad y pasión en esa demostración de afecto, pero por mas que busco y trato no logró alejar el frió amargo de su ser.

Ya no tuvo valor para seguir engañándose y así fue como rompió ese beso y reuniendo el poco valor que aun le quedaba miro a una Asuka visiblemente emocionada mientras el se aprontaba a tener que decirle una vez mas esas palabras que ella tanto detestaba y que, a estas alturas y de tanto tener que pronunciarlas, el también ya había comenzado a aborrecer.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con ello?-. Preguntó bastante atónita la chica pelirroja, esperando alguna respuesta por parte del tercer elegido, pero en su lugar solo pudo ver como él huía velozmente de su propia habitación, para ir corriendo a tomar sus llaves y huir de ese lugar. Ello mientras Asuka, quien aun no se reponía de su asombro, se levantaba de la cama, pero no pudo dar mas que unos cuantos pasos antes de verle salir raudamente de allí. Solo cuando la puerta se cerro con fuerza y se sintieron perderse a lo lejos los pasos de Shinji fue que ella reacciono, susurrando con una voz profundamente herida.

-Idiota.

Fue así como ella corrió a su cuarto mientras derramaba en el camino amargas lagrimas al haber descubierto dolorosamente que dentro del corazón de aquel chico ella no figuraba ocupando el lugar que ella esperaba, una correspondencia para el lugar que él ocupaba dentro del corazón de esa doncella. Violentada por esta amarga verdad, Asuka cerraría con furia esa puerta mientras deseaba que con idéntica fuerza ella pudiera cerrar su corazón para dejar todo este dolor atrás y volver a ser una vez mas aquella mujer orgullosa e invulnerable que nunca lloraría por nada ni por nadie y cuya gran meta era ser la mejor en todo aquello que se proponía y probárselo a todo aquel que la retara, sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por las nimiedades del corazón que la distraían de forma inútil y solo terminarían conseguían volverla débil y vulnerable, justo como se encontraba en esos momentos. Ella dejaría todo esto atrás y mañana volvería a ser la misma de siempre.

"Pero todo eso será desde mañana". Pensaría la chica pelirroja antes de terminar de desahogar toda su "debilidad" en forma de mas lagrimas tristes que nunca nadie debía verlas derramar.

Y todo ello ocurría, mientras en silencio y por una dirección diametralmente opuesta, aquel otro muchacho corría hacía otro camino, perdiéndose sin un rumbo fijo mientras buscaba de alguna manera dejarlo todo atrás.

Un poco mas temprano, se ve que otra muchacha dirige sus pasos hacia las instalaciones de NERV, técnicamente ella no tenía ninguna labor que desempeñar allí durante ese día. Sin embargo sentía que no tenía por el momento otro lugar mejor a donde dirigirse, no deseaba regresar tan pronto a la gris y monótona soledad de su departamento y por ahora prefería el entorno conocido de las instalaciones del cuartel. Además, el largo trayecto le podría servir para poder reflexionar con mayor detenimiento acerca de todo lo que había acontecido durante estos últimos días…

Pero Rei Ayanami sentía que ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir brindándole mas vueltas al tema en su cabeza. En su mente todo estaba sencillamente claro y sabía con meridiana claridad lo que tenía que hacer, no debía de serle entonces tan difícil proceder a obrar…

Y sin embargo, todo esto le era demasiado complicado. Sentía miedo de que él le dijera que amaba a esa otra. Al menos si se lo dijera, podría ella resolver de una buena vez todas sus dudas. Pero aun si él le diera esa respuesta como esa, sentía que no podría quedarse conforme con ella. De hecho el pensar en una respuesta como esa le dolía.

Ella procuró dejar de pensar en eso e intento seguir su camino, pero en un no muy lejano punto de su caminar ella se detuvo. Abrió detenidamente sus ojos mientras hacia caso a ese repentino impulso que iluminaba y esclarecía su raciocinio. Si la ignorancia le hacía sufrir y el temor a una posible respuesta negativa también le infundía temor, entonces era mejor sufrir por una causa conocida que estar padeciendo por una incertidumbre.

Animada por este pensamiento, ella deshizo su camino, pretendiendo dirigirse de vuelta hacia su departamento. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho, una nueva duda le hizo nuevamente detenerse no muy lejos de donde se había detenido antes.

"¿Cómo le digo a Shinji lo que siento?".

Después de pensarlo por unos momentos, ella volvería a desandar sus pasos, retornándolos hacia NERV y esta vez con una gran prisa. No tenia ciencia cierta de si el viaje serviría para encontrar a la persona que creía que podría ayudarla, pero ya había concluido Rei de que no había nada peor que la incertidumbre. Así fue que imbuida y guiada por un inusual sentido optimista que había arribado a su corazón, ella corría tras la búsqueda de dicha persona.

Sentada frente a una consola informática, Maya esperaba con ansias de que de una buena vez terminara ese turno que a esas alturas ya le estaba pareciendo algo infinitamente tedioso. El último par de horas lo había tenido que soportar básicamente a punta de puro café, y aun así había sido la expectativa del pronto termino del turno y no tanto los efectos de la cafeína lo que en realidad había sido capaz de mantener a esa joven operaria aun despierta.

Luego de una condenada espera que parecía de nunca acabar, finalmente en los monitores se indicaría el tan esperado aviso de cambio de turno, acompañado del respectivo anuncio en los altavoces. Apenas concluyó el anuncio, la joven mujer culmino raudamente todos los trabajos y luego de guardarlos se puso de pie para dirigirse a los camerinos.

Después de unos minutos ella saldría del interior de dichos camerinos y ya estaría lista para emprender el camino de retorno a casa. Pero no alcanzo a ir muy lejos cuando escucho a una colega quien la llamaba.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-. Respondió Maya al llamado de su compañera.

-Hay alguien que te está buscando.

-¿Qué alguien me busca?.

-Así es.

-¡Bah!. ¿Quién podría?...-. Las palabras se detuvieron cuando Maya pensó por unos instantes y ellos hicieron que una figura aparecería intempestivamente en su mente.

"Oh no". Razonaría de inmediato la joven operaria apenas terminó de pensar en la Doctora Akagi, temiendo que otra vez la estuviera requiriendo para pedirle ayuda a fin de practicar una nueva revisión detallada y a fondo de todo el complejo sistema de supercomputadoras MAGI. "Si tan solo ayer revisamos en detalle todo el sistema operativo y ello les había demandado toda la noche, otra noche mas en ese tormento no lo soportaría. Aunque si la doctora me requiriera para alguna otra cosa que no se vinculara al trabajo, pues, quizás…".

-¿Maya, te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto la otra operaria al ver como Maya se había quedado silenciosamente absorta en sus pensamientos y su rostro se noto inusualmente preocupado al ver a la Teniente Ibuki con una expresión que en ese entonces no logró clasificar y que luego tendió a describir como "inusual y extrañamente alegre".

-Si, si… estoy bien-. Reaccionaría Maya interrumpiendo sus divagaciones y procurando regresar rápidamente a la normalidad. –Es solo que estaba pensando en algo…-.

-¿Y en que andabas pensando?-. Inquirió con interés la compañera.

-En nada, nada de importancia.

-¿Quizás, debería de haber preguntado "en quién" estas pensando?-. Preguntó ella con cierta ironía al pensar ligeramente en ciertos rumores que corrían con gran fuerza entre las operarias, a pretexto de que Maya era la asistente de mas confianza de cierta rubia mujer que laboraba como jefa científica de operaciones y que por ello manejaban entre ambas una relación mas profunda que una "simplemente profesional de trabajo".

-No, no, no… no es nada de eso…-. Intentaba responder Maya tratando de ocultar su turbación tanto como le fuera posible.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si, no hay necesidad de ser mal pensada-. Respondió ella algo molesta por el tono irónicamente insistente de su colega. -Y dime¿quien es la persona quien me busca?-. Contra preguntó Maya, ahora algo mas serena mientras aprovechaba la situación para desviar la atención.

Luego de un breve instante de silencio, ella hablo. -Creo que sería mejor que vieras personalmente quien es la que te espera en el hall de acceso, te juro que te vas a sorprender-.

Este último detalle llamo la atención de Maya, la doctora Akagi usualmente le informaba de sus planes antes del termino de la jornada o, si llegaba a surgir alguna inconveniencia de última hora, solía esperarla en un vestíbulo que había a la entrada de los camerinos y donde precisamente ambas trabajadoras se encontraban en ese instante. Pero no en el hall de acceso de las dependencias. Eso parecía ser bastante inusual y fue por ello que luego de despedirse de aquella operaria, Maya se dirigió hacia dicho hall.

Y, efectivamente, se sorprendió por unos momentos al divisar a la lejanía quien era la persona que se encontraba allí esperando sentada con la cabeza levemente agachada. Suspirando de alivio, Maya sonrió al ver en ese gigantesco hall a la primera elegida y se acerco despacio antes de que la chica que estaba allí sentada se lograra percatar de los pasos que venían a ella y levantara su mirada, viendo frente a sí a una joven mujer que le sonreía amablemente.

-Hola Rei. ¡Que gusto me da de verte por acá!. ¿Cómo has estado?-. Pregunto risueñamente la joven operaria. Pero el rostro triste que malamente trataba de esconder tras esa conocida mascara de nihilismo fue el que habló ante el silencio de la niña.

-No muy bien parece-. Se auto respondería Maya ante tan decepcionante panorama.

-¿Te gustaría hablar acerca de ello?-. Volvió a preguntar Maya luego de unos instantes. Pero nuevamente obtendría por parte de Rei un triste silencio como única respuesta.

-Tal vez no te sientas cómoda hablado de ello acá dentro de los cuarteles… ¿Te parece bien si mejor hablamos afuera en los jardines?-. Propuso la operaria esta vez. Rei levanto su cabeza y miro una vez mas aquel rostro que, a diferencia del suyo, parecía estar imbuido de un permanente optimismo a toda prueba. No entendía porque razón lógica debería ella de aceptar tamaña propuesta, sin embargo, aunque sin demostrar optimismo alguno de su parte, Ayanami asentiría ligeramente con su cabeza, dando su aprobación a dicha propuesta.

-Y dime Rei¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo por acá?-. Preguntaría luego de unos instantes nuevamente la operaría mientras ambas mujeres caminaban de forma tranquila en medio del parque que se encontraba en las inmediaciones de las edificaciones del cuartel central. La aludida, sin embargo, no respondería directamente a esa pregunta y en su lugar lo haría formulándole otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo le digo?.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Rei?. ¿Y a que te refieres con eso de "Como le digo"?-. Preguntó algo extrañada la joven mujer.

-¿Cómo puedo decirle lo que siento?.

-¿Estas hablando del chico del cual te gusta?.

Ante el ligero movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Ayanami, Maya se sorprendió de que aun ella no se hubiera animado de declarar sus sentimientos a aquel chico secretamente afortunado.

-¿El no te ha dicho nada?.

-No.

-Mmm… pero si él no te lo ha dicho… ¿Entonces porque tu porque aun no se lo has dicho?.

El silencio imperaría durante algunos momentos antes de que la chica decidiera finalmente sincerar sus verdaderas razones:

-Miedo. Creo que es el miedo.

-¿Miedo?-. Pregunto Maya, aun sorprendida por la idea de que esa chica eternamente estoica pudiera llegar a experimentar tamaña clase de sentimiento. Pero no había lugar ahora para detenerse en esa clase de perplejidades, por eso la joven mujer se dispuso a seguir ayudando a su pequeña amiga preguntándole a que le podía llegar a temer tanto.

-Yo… yo tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo a que él me diga de que ama a esa otra-. Fue la descarnada y sincera respuesta de aquella chica peliazul.

-¿Crees que él ame a otra chica?

-Es posible, después de todo les vi besándose el otro día bajo la lluvia, y ellos parecían ser tan felices mientras sentía el frío y la tristeza dentro de mí.

-Quizás Rei, no es que ellos parezcan felices. Tal vez, ellos de verdad lo sean y él de veras pueda amar a esa otra o…

-¡No!-. Le interrumpió bruscamente Rei con una exclamación inédita por la fuerza y decisión empleadas para alguien usualmente tan poco expresivo. Pero la primera elegida no se detuvo allí y siguió hablando. –Él cree ser feliz y realmente quiere ser feliz con ella, pero se que él no se siente feliz a su lado. Él creé que por haber pasado mucho tiempo junto a ella es que su destino sea terminar juntos los dos, pero eso no es así. Solo esta confundido y triste…-.

-¿Y como tu puedes saber eso?

-Lo se… yo lo se porque lo he visto en sus ojos. Esa relación le esta enfermando y no le hace bien… no le hace feliz-. Concluyo ella con un tono particularmente triste en su voz, mientras su cuerpo reflejaba la tristeza que animaba y rondaba su ser.

Al ver demasiada tristeza en aquellos ojos rojos, Maya abrazó a la primera elegida buscando confortarla de alguna manera, sabia bien por experiencia de que esta situación no resultaría fácil, menos para alguien como esa chica para la cual toda esta situación le resultaba en extremo novedosa. Aun así, no tuvo problemas para comprender la situación que estaba pasando Rei. En eso se encontraba cuando la chica del mirar escarlata le interrumpió.

-Se siente bien.

-¡¿Ah?!-. Pregunto Maya al no captar de forma inmediata lo que le estaba hablando Rei.

-El abrazo. Se siente suave, es… calido, si tan solo él pudiera abrazarme así.

Después de escuchar esta respuesta, Maya hizo un tiempo de silenció para permitirle terminar de desahogarse a esa muchacha, ello mientras buscaba encajar las pistas que le había ofrecido Ayanami antes de formularle en una tonalidad mas seria aquella pregunta que en todo este rato venía merodeando por su mente. Una pregunta que, en el fondo, tan solo buscaba confirmar una posible respuesta que venia dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-Dime Rei. El chico del cual tu me estas hablando… ¿Acaso es Shinji?.

No pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de que Ayanami respondiera con un susurrante y muy triste "Si".

-Ya veo-. Comento Maya antes de formular una última pregunta para terminar de confirmas sus sospechas:

-Y la otra muchacha de la cual tu hablabas¿Ella es Asuka?.

Rei no le brindó una respuesta a esa pregunta, pero a Maya le basto tan solo observar el triste cariz que agravo aun mas su rostro al haber pronunciado aquel nombre para así corroborar lo certero de sus deducciones.

-¿Cómo usted lo supo?-. Preguntaría la chica peliazul luego de un tiempo al percatarse de la conclusión a la que había arribado Maya.

-Fue muy simple-. Señalo Maya recuperando su normal talante optimista. -Cuando me hablaste de dos personas que estaban viviendo juntos pero que no se llevaban bien era muy difícil no pensar en algún otro par que no fueran ellos dos. Siempre están discutiendo y riñendo por cualquier causa o tontería…

-Pero aun así él esta con ella y si él no quisiera, yo… yo no se si pueda…

Maya rompió el abrazo y se separo un poco de Rei para coger el valor de mirarla fijamente a los ojos y hablarle con un tono decidido.

-Escúchame Rei y contéstame con toda sinceridad. ¿Tu quieres a Shinji?.

Descolocada por la brusca forma en que se hizo esa pregunta ella no supo como responder y solo atino a balbucear. Frente a esto, Maya volvió a preguntarle.

-Dime, te gusta Shinji ¿Si o No?.

-Ehh… Si-. Respondería en un tono algo dubitativo.

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?

-Si.

-Entonces. ¿Tu quieres a Shinji?.

-Si… si, lo quiero.

-Entonces, tu debes dejar de lado los temores y debes decírselo. Él tiene que saberlo.

-¿Pero como se lo digo?.

-Tan solo tienes que decírselo. Escucha a tu corazón, el sabrá hallar las palabras cuando llegue la hora de decirlas.

-¿Y si él no me acepta?

-Al menos lo sabrás y dejaras de sufrir por causa de una incertidumbre.

-Pero no se si pueda vivir con algo como eso…

-Rei. Debes saber que muchas veces tenemos demasiados temores en nuestras vidas, temores que si no sabemos manejar pueden terminar paralizándonos o, peor aun, pueden terminar dañándonos mucho mas que la causa misma de nuestros temores.

Ante el hecho de que la perplejidad aún no se retiraba del rostro de Rei y antes de que ella dijera nada, la joven mujer logró adivinar la interrogante de la chica y se la respondería.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que aun a pesar del riesgo de sufrir mucho ahora, debemos aprender a vencer nuestros temores y atrevernos a luchar por aquello que queremos. Si no lo haces ahora, puede que termines lamentándolo por el resto de tu vida.

-¿Y como yo podría hacerlo?.

-Es muy simple-. Le respondería con una sonrisa y un tono amable. –Tienes que ir por quien tu amas y tan solo decirle que lo amas. Si él te corresponde, abraza la felicidad que te ofrezca y no la dejes escapar. Y si él te dijere que no te ama, al menos él ya sabrá lo que sientes y tu también sabrás lo que él siente. Pero para ello, él tiene que saber todo lo que sientes y llevas ahí adentro-. Dijo la joven mujer mientras que con un dedo le indicaba el corazón de esa chica. -No puede seguir sumido en la ignorancia de no saber que hay alguien que le ama y le esta esperando-.

-No logro entiendo-. Hablaría ella con un fuerte dejo de confusión en su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender?-. Le pregunto una no menos confundida Maya.

-Esto… todo esto es tan extraño. El proceder que me indico debería ser el mas lógico y razonable. Pese a ello, tenía muchas dudas, dudas que no debería de haber tenido, pero que habían logrado confundirme… ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía esas dudas y esos temores?. Aun no logro entenderlo…

-Rei. Pocas cosas son mas humanas que el estar bajo el manto de una duda. Es normal de que sintamos dudas frente a aquellas cosas que no conocemos o no entendamos. Pero no debes sentirte mal cuando te sientas abatida por la duda frente a un problema, porque jamás debes olvidar de que para cada problema siempre habrá una solución…

-Pero yo… yo no había experimentado tales dudas… ¿Aun no lo entiendo…?

-Rei. Muchas veces, no es necesario entender todas las cosas que pasan. A veces, basta tan solo con que las sientas dentro de tu corazón.

-¿Tan solo basta sentir?.

-Así es.

-¿Igual que en aquella vez?. La vez en que me dijo que para sonreír bastaba con ser feliz.

-Exacto. Igual que aquella vez-. Le asintió Maya a una Rei que de una forma imperceptible había comenzado a sonreír luego de haber escuchado esa respuesta.

Nuevamente las chicas se abrazaron y estuvieron así juntas por algunos momentos. Luego se separaron y para sorpresa de Maya, la chica peliazul aun estaba feliz y sonriente.

-Pareces otra persona cuando sonríes. Y de seguro, él también lo notará y te lo dirá.

-U… ¿usted cree?.

-Claro que si mi pequeña. Pero recuerda que para eso, primero has de decirle todo lo que tu sientes. Así es que… ¿Se lo vas a decir?.

Y la primera elegida respondería a esa pregunta empleando un inaudito tono mas optimista.

-Si, se lo voy a decir.

-¡Muy bien Rei!. ¡Así es como se tiene que hablar!-. La volvería a animar una muy emocionada Maya abrazando, una vez mas, a la primera elegida. Chica a la cual tanta atención ya le estaba empezando a entrar a incomodar debido a la poca costumbre; aunque, por otra parte, debía de reconocer que se sentía muy bien que hubiera alguien que se preocupara de esa forma de ella, algo que nadie había hecho antes, ni siquiera la figura del Comandante. El único que había demostrado un grado parecido de preocupación así había sido precisamente el menor de los Ikaris. Y al pensar en esto Rei hallaría una nueva y poderosa razón para seguir adelante con esta travesía.

Había estado ya por un largo rato de pie frente al gigantesco hall de control de uno de los accesos de NERV sin nada mas consigo que las ropas que en aquel momento traía puestas. No parecía ser este el mejor lugar para terminar un largo e incierto periplo, pero considerando las pocas opciones que tenía Shinji Ikari esta parecía ser la mejor. O, al menos, la opción menos mala que tenía disponible en aquel momento.

Otra vez él había escapado, huyendo de la dolorosa verdad de saber que lo que alguna vez había parecido ser el ideal de una dulce esperanza ahora estaba deviniendo en una caótica y cada vez mas amarga pesadilla. Se sentía indigno en un grado miserable y creía que merecidamente estaba inmerso en esa sensación, pero él no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer para poder remendar su destino. La tristeza y desesperación de sentirse impotente frente a dicha cuestión se cernían sobre el muchacho de una forma tan aterradoramente grande que le hicieron pensar seriamente en dar rienda suelta a esas viejas ganas de abandonarlo todo y perderse por un buen tiempo, quizás, por el resto de la eternidad. Dejando de ahondar en esa idea únicamente al volver a pensar en su deber como piloto y a que al huir terminaría de convertirse en un perfecto cobarde, indigno de toda posible consideración y respeto; aunque esa consideración tampoco le alentaba en demasía, es mas, ya no le importaba que le llamaran cobarde; pero al menos le ayudaba a soportar el permanecer en esa ciudad fortaleza y a pelear en el Eva y a soportar todos los padecimientos que ello le conllevaba a aquel joven. Quizás por ese motivo inconsciente era que Shinji se encontraba ahí de pie en dicho lugar.

"Por ahora tendré que vivir acá en el cuartel central. Hasta el día en que todo se calme, o hasta que estas confusiones dejen de atormentarte… si es que algún día llegara a pasar algo como eso". Termino de pensar descorazonamente para sus adentros Shinji, mientras extraía de su bolsillo la credencial identificatoria de la agencia y la observaba acompañado de un desesperado intento de decisión antes de pasarla por el lector óptico y de que sonara el aviso que acompañaba el mensaje del pequeño monitor que indicaba el "acceso autorizado". Hecho esto, el chico hizo ingreso a los cuarteles del geofrente, pero durante varias horas él no hizo otra cosa mas que deambular por un largo rato sin un rumbo fijo en medio de las vastas instalaciones. Finalmente, rendido por el cansancio y la confusión que aun no le abandonaba, el tercer elegido se sentó en una de las bancas que había en uno de los vastos parques cercanos a las edificaciones del cuartel central a la espera de que transcurriera la marcha del tiempo mientras intentaba distraerse contemplando con una nostálgica soledad la tonalidad anaranjada que estaba adquiriendo la gigantesca bóveda que replicaba el cielo del atardecer y que se veía reflejada en el color que adquiría la superficie del lago que se hallaba en las cercanías.

Pero sin que él se pudiera percatar, no muy lejos de allí él estaba siendo atentamente observado por un par de insólitos ojos rojos cuya dueña detendría su normal caminar al hallarse notoriamente sorprendida por el hecho de verle allí tan pronto. No era algo que ella estuviera esperando, aunque por otro lado, el verle ahí le significaba una gran ocasión para hacerle caso al consejo que le había brindado Maya hacía algunos instantes atrás. Decidida a no dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba, ella se acerco y le hablo.

-¿Te gusta el paisaje que ves?-. Preguntaría ella como forma de iniciar una conversación.

-Si. Es un paisaje tranquilizador que a pesar de no ser…

Shinji se detuvo y no pudo seguir hablando al reparar detalladamente de quien era esa voz. Hecho esto, el voltearía su mirada y daría con la dueña de esa voz que se estaba dirigiendo a él.

-¡Ayanami!. Pero… ¿pero que estas haciendo por acá?-. Fue la interrogante que haría algo perplejo ese chico.

-Es una buena pregunta. ¿Qué estas haciendo por acá?-. Pregunto ella, logrando disimular de forma exitosa su incipiente nerviosismo. Por su parte, Shinji intento darle alguna clase de respuesta mientras trataba de disimular su confusión. Pero finalmente no supo que responderle y no logró disimular la confusión y solo pudo terminar señalándole como respuesta un lastimero y resignado: -No lo se-.

-¿No lo sabes?.

-No lo se. De hecho, aun no logro siquiera entenderlo, no creo que tu puedas entenderlo.

Transcurriría un breve lapso de silencio antes de que la chica peliazul lograra dar con la clave del problema.

-Es por ella¿No cierto?.

Él chico no respondió a esa pregunta, mientras que por su parte, ella tomaría ese silencio profundo como una respuesta afirmativa.

-Si tanto te duele¿Por qué aun sigues insistiendo en estar con ella?.

-No lo se. No se porque aun insisto en seguir con ella-. Fue la confusa respuesta de Shinji antes de que este volviera a caer en el mutismo al recordar la cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

-Si no tienes una razón para seguir con ella, y si al estar juntos lo único que consigues es dolor y sufrimiento, entonces es mejor que la dejes.

-No es tan fácil… tu lo estas diciendo como si todo fuera tan fácil. Como si estuviéramos hablando de una estrategia que si falla en medio de una batalla, fallo que pudiera resolverse fácilmente diseñando una nueva estrategia. ¡Pero resulta que la vida es mas complicada de lo que parece!. Aunque… no se de que sirve que te hable de esto y tu me escuches-. Señalaba descreídamente el muchacho. -De hecho, no se si realmente puedas entender de qué te estoy hablando-. Termino de aseverar el tercer elegido mientras agachaba la cabeza, abandonando el tono descreído previo y sintiéndose ahora aun mas miserable de lo que ya estaba y sintiendo deseos de arrepentirse por haberle dicho a Rei esas palabras tan hirientes como una torpe manera de buscar desahogar de alguna manera su propia frustración.

Pero en vez de enojarse o dejarle allí abandonado, ella se sentó en aquella banca, muy cerca de ese chico, mirándolo con detenimiento mientras buscaba hablarle a esos ojos que se presentaban tristes y esquivos.

-Te entiendo Shinji. Aunque no lo creas o no quieras creerlo, yo puedo entenderte. Puedo entender tu tristeza y tu sentimiento de desesperanza al sentir dentro de ti un sentimiento que quieres compartir pero que no lo haces porque tienes miedo de que esa persona no pueda entenderlos o no sepa aceptarlos.

Sorprendido por estas inusuales palabras, el chico levanto su mirada y se encontraría con el rostro sereno de una joven cuyos ojos carmesíes irradiaban una sinceridad que terminarían de descolocar por completo a aquel confundido adolescente. Sintiéndose incapaz de soportar el peso de esa mirada por mucho mas tiempo, él la aparto mientras se disculpaba ante ella.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?

-¿Por qué?. ¡Mírame! Tu estas aquí tratando de ayudarme y lo único que puedo hacer es aquí lamentándome de mi mísera suerte y buscando desahogar torpemente mi frustración diciéndote palabras hirientes que solo consiguen lastimar y herirte… Soy de lo peor-. Culmino el chico poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose para escapar una vez mas. No obstante estas intensiones, Shinji no pudo marcharse muy lejos al sentir el suave agarre de una frágil mano cuya dueña la sostenía emocionada mientras que con una voz tan suave y emocionada como su agarre ella le imploro:

-No te vayas, por favor quédate, no me dejes.

Contrariado por esta petición y haciéndole caso a esta, el chico se detuvo y reuniendo valor volvería a mirarla, no sin antes preguntarle a ella un porque.

-¿Por qué Rei?.

Ante el rostro perplejo del tercer elegido, la chica aludida no pudo evitar sonreír mientras recordaba una frase que le había dicho anteriormente Maya para ayudarla a esclarecer sus dudas y que ahora parecían ser ideales para decírselas a ese muchacho confundido.

-Shinji. Hay veces en que no es necesario entender todas las cosas que pasan. A veces, basta tan solo con que las sientas dentro de tu corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con esto?-. Le señalaría el muchacho, aun inmerso en la incertidumbre que le encerraban dichas palabras. Ante esta demanda, la chica se acercaría aun mas y volvería a hablarle.

-Recuerdo que la última vez me preguntaste de porque me interesaba tanto de que tu fueras feliz…

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por lo que te dijera en esa ocasión, yo no debería de haber…

-No debes disculparte. Es necesario de que debas saberlo. Tú debes saber de que me interesa que seas feliz porque siento dentro de mí que si tú puedes ser feliz, yo también puedo serlo…

-Pero no es solamente por esa razón-. Proseguiría la chica al ver ese rostro aun mas confundido, si es que ello era aun posible. -Yo quisiera ser feliz y quisiera serlo junto contigo, porque se que tu también buscas ser feliz. Además, de a poco y sin darte cuenta, tu me has enseñado a ser feliz, a que puedo serlo. Y a descubrir que de alguna manera puede haber algo para mi en esta vida mas allá del Evangelion y la lucha contra los ángeles.

Mirando con una cara incrédula, como si quisiera decirle "¿Realmente yo hice todo eso?", Shinji interrumpiría tácitamente a esa muchacha, mientras él trataba de brindarle de alguna manera crédito a esas palabras. Y como queriendo adivinar la implícita pregunta del joven muchacho ella le respondería.

–Si. Tú lo hiciste. No me había dado cuenta antes de que era lo que querías decirme cuando me dijiste de que no volviera a decir de que no tenía nada mas en la vida. En aquel entonces pensaba eso porque estaba sola, siempre lo estaba y no creía que ello algún día cambiaría. Pero desde ese momento ya no estaría sola nunca mas. Y lo dijiste a pesar de que en aquel entonces tu también creías estar solo, y a pesar de que, quizás, tampoco te habías dado cuenta de que eran lo que significaban realmente dichas palabras; así como tampoco sabía que eran lo que querían decir.

Y a medida de que pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta de algo que había dentro de mi y que emergía secretamente con fuerza en cada ocasión cuando estaba junto a ti. Aún no lograba entenderlo, tan solo sabía que me sentía bien cuando por alguna razón estábamos juntos, aun si no decías o no hacías nada; o, incluso, si en ese momento tu estuvieras con alguna otra persona. En aquel entonces ello no me importaba, el solo tenerte cerca de mi era mas que suficiente…

Pero luego de algún tiempo, descubriría que ello no sería suficiente. Necesitaba expresarte de alguna manera todo lo que estaba sintiendo y que se acrecentaba con cada día que pasaba. Pero no sabía como debía hacerlo, además de que sentía mucho miedo, miedo a como tu reaccionarias, pero, sobretodo, miedo a que me dieras una respuesta negativa, miedo que se incremento luego de haberte visto en aquella ocasión junto a la segunda elegida. No podía soportar la idea de que estuvieras con ella, y temiendo a esa respuesta fue que huí la última vez.

Pero ya no huiré, y ya no temeré. Porque he aprendido a reunir el valor para hallarte y decirte lo que tengo aquí dentro de mi y que ya no puedo seguir conteniéndolo por mas tiempo sin que tu no lo sepas.

Ikari-kun. Yo, yo te amo. Yo quiero ser feliz junto a ti, quiero que seas feliz junto a mi, y quiero que estemos juntos porque yo te amo… ¡Yo te amo Shinji!-. Terminaría de confesarle Rei a Shinji, antes de que ella bajara tímidamente la mirada, a la expectativa de una respuesta. La cual llegaría en la forma de un abrazo.

En un gesto abrupto y aparentemente desesperado, el joven muchacho sin decirle nada, abrazo fuertemente a esa muchacha como si estuviera pretendiendo aferrarse desesperadamente a una lejana esperanza perdida que de súbito se hubiera manifestado plenamente enfrente de él. La visión de esa muchacha notoriamente sorprendida ante tamaña reacción maravillo al joven Shinji, pero parecía que no era suficiente. Aun notoriamente emocionado por tamaña revelación el sintió la necesidad de desterrar de forma definitiva todos los recuerdos de amargas experiencias recientes, y para lograrlo deseó fervientemente abrir su corazón para esa niña, acercándose al rostro de esa chica hasta llegar al instante donde ambos unieron sus almas y sellarían este momento al calor de un beso dulce y cálido que desterraría todos los temores y que fue capaz de brindarle una agradable serenidad a su, hasta entonces, temeroso y angustiado ser. Serenidad que le hizo darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo él había estado confundido en sus sentimientos y que había estado intentando vanamente aturdirlos mientras trataba de encontrar una respuesta en otras partes y al alero de otras almas, pero en el proceso solo había logrado lastimarse a si mismo, y también había herido sin querer a otras personas. Sin embargo ahora que todo estaba tan diáfano pudo ver y admitir la verdad de sus sentimientos, verdad que podía mirar reflejada a través de aquel otro mirar carmesí que abría sus ojos expectantes a la espera de que su voz fuera capaz de confirmar todo lo que le habían dicho sus labios y declarado su alma.

Y fue entonces que con una voz algo temblorosa producto de la emoción de descubrirse por primera vez amado y correspondido fue que Shinji Ikari daría su gran paso tomando las delicadas y candidas manos de la jovencita y dejado hablar a su alma:

-Te amo Rei, yo… yo te amo.

Ciertamente, no fueron estas grandes palabras, pero si fueron las suficientes para que Rei sonriera ampliamente, sorprendiendo de grata manera al tercer elegido, quien finalmente y de forma definitiva desecharía todos sus temores devolviéndole la sonrisa con otra sonrisa en la que ambos se perderían mutuamente por un buen momento antes de que ambos quisieran refrendar lo que tácitamente habían pactado con el dulzor de un nuevo y pausado beso dado en la banca de aquel parque artificial bajo ese cielo artificial que había adquirido una tonalidad azulosa oscura que pasaba a anunciar el final del día y la llegada de una noche que para ambos seria una noche clara y luminosa, una velada especial donde ambos terminarían de descubrir y complementar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Aprendiendo a amar y a ser amado, algo muy importante para aquellos jóvenes que se estaban iniciando en ese largo y a veces tortuoso camino de la madurez, un camino que muchas veces se les presentaría con no pocos obstáculos a superar, pero que era un recorrido necesario para poder así seguir desarrollando la gran aventura de aprender a vivir.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Palabras finales del autor**:

Todo lo que tuvo un inicio alguna vez ha de tener un final. Así como ocurre con todas las cosas, así mismo ocurre con este fanfic; que en honor a la verdad, me costo bastante sacarlo adelante, por momentos me enredaba demasiado en mis pretensiones de desarrollar la historia, al punto de que por un largo tiempo llegue a temer de que este fic terminara quedando inconcluso, temor que se acrecentaba cuando veía que pasaban uno a uno los meses y dejaba de lado el fic en aras de otros proyectos, además de tener que ocuparme en otros menesteres como los estudios y otras cosas. Pero finalmente, y luego de muchísimos meses de espera (cerca de 9, para ser mas exactos) puedo decir que este fic ha terminado.

Pasando al capitulo propiamente tal, finalmente creo haber logrado lo que me propuse cuando inicie la escritura de esta historia. Develar como un personaje en apariencia tan enigmático, distante y, aparentemente, tan frió como Rei Ayanami puede aprender a aceptar y a descubrir sus sentimientos y así deja de ser una mera espectadora de su propia vida y aprende a vivirla. Después de todo, la vida no es fácil, pero aunque cueste, siempre hay que aprender a vencer los temores y atreverse. Así como me atreví a escribir esta historia y denominar así al capitulo final de esta.

"Aprendiendo a Vivir". Ahora que lo pienso y lo reviso en retrospectiva, quizás el titulo que haya escogido termino siendo demasiado pretensioso para haber titulado una historia en apariencia tan simple sin grandes disquisiciones acerca del sentido de la vida y de cómo podemos vivirla mejor. Esta aprehensión es plausible, pero no creo que el titulo escogido sea del todo errado. Después de todo, en la vida a veces hay grandes pasos que se deben dar, pero las mas de las veces la vida esa compuesta de pequeños pasos que nos conducen a otros mas grandes o que incluso pueden llegar a cubrir las distancias de esos grandes pasos.

Con estas palabras procedo a despedirme de ustedes que han llegado hasta el final de esta historia. Agradeciendo vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo. En especial, quisiera agradecer a Jiraiya-Sama, quien me animo a escribir esta historia y quien seguramente se alegrara de saber que por fin termine de remendar ese hecho ignominioso "según él" de haber hecho llorar en un fic a la primera elegida.

Bueno, no me queda mas que volver a agradecer a todos los que siguieron este fic y me escribieron para darme sus comentarios, opiniones, felicitaciones o que simplemente me hicieron saber de que este esfuerzo estaba siendo recompensado por el hecho de que alguien estaba leyendo esta obra que un día tuve la ocurrencia de imaginar y desarrollar. A su vez, les invito cordialmente a que envíen sus comentarios y opiniones para saber si les gusto o no esta historia que con todo cariño quise compartir con ustedes.

Una vez mas, gracias a todos ustedes por su lectura y su apoyo. Y espero que me sigan apoyando en los fics que llevo adelante, así como en los otros que pueda desarrollar a futuro.

Saludos a todos.

¡Y será hasta la próxima!


End file.
